The Butterfly Effect Drabble
by Xejis
Summary: Kurama gazed silently up at the pale human women holding him close. He would have sighed if he could. He had thought himself so smart, but he now recognized that he had been more delirious from pain than he realized. A human mother. Human parents, if that blond kicking up a fuss in the corner was his father. Who would have thought he'd fall so low?
1. Chapter 1: The Change

**Um, hi. It's been awhile hasn't it? Well...yeah. Between school, work and a massive writer's block the whole planning and writing more for DJ was delayed. This is my attempt to get back into the writing mood.**

 **Word Count: 583**

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Yu Yu Hakusho do not in any way belong to me. Neither do any of the quotes in this drabble series.

 **Age: Infant**

* * *

"Sometimes it's the smallest decisions that can change your life forever."

Keri Russell

Kurama didn't have a clear memory of his original mother. The demon world was never a kind place, but during his childhood it had been in utter turmoil. The spirit world had once again stuck their noses where they didn't belong and were forcing demons back into their borders, away from the humans. There was even talk of creating a barrier to seal the most powerful within the demon realm. Being stuck in a place by force, no matter how vast that place was, angered them into a frenzy. Even some of the more 'docile' of the demon species were stirring up trouble.

There were battles left and right for scraps of land, food, females and general dominance. It was during this time that weakness was not tolerated in any way, shape, or form.

Needless to say when one lone fox demon gave birth to a kit with hair and skin as pale as the moon she abandoned it immediately. Such coloring would only attract trouble within the greens and browns of the forest she called home. This was not a unique occurrence. After all, most fox demons had a plant affinity, which was only useful for healing. They regularly hid and ran, abandoning their own kind to save themselves.

Kurama never knew her face or her voice and though many had tried to claim him as their own after his rise to infamy, he never bothered caring. He may very well have killed his mother, if she had been among the desperate female demons to try and use him as a shield by pulling on nonexistent family ties.

He didn't care.

He had thought himself a genius when he came upon the pregnant woman. The child within her womb was already dead. The soul gone. Being in spirit form himself and on the precipice of death, he was able to slip right into the empty body. The last of his power strengthened the woman enough to allow his birth at a healthy time for his newly human body.

Kurama gazed silently up at the pale human women holding him close. He would have sighed if he could. He had thought himself so smart, but he now recognized that he had been more delirious from pain than he realized. A human mother. Human parents, if that blond kicking up a fuss in the corner was his father.

Who would have thought he'd fall so low?

Yomi would be sneering at him if he knew. Even Kuronue would most likely be laughing.

However, he did what he had to in order to survive. Like he had always done. As much as he was disgusted by his current state he was also proud that he managed to survive what others, even the highest ranking demons, would consider a death sentence. No one had escaped the Spirit Defense Force, until now.

He blinked slowly as the nurse's fussed over him; worried over his silence.

His new mother ignored them as she continued to hold him tightly, despite her obvious exhaustion. The woman was smiling so brightly, while cooing breathlessly. He could hear his new human father making a fool of himself in the background, though he could only catch snippets of the conversation. Between his weak newborn senses and his lack of understanding of the language, he could understand very little. He turned his eyes toward his new 'mother' as she sighed and opened her mouth to speak.

"You'll be Shuichi. Sawada Shuichi."

* * *

 **I'll be honest. I absolutely love crossovers. I dream/daydream of different characters or stories colliding and the aftermath of my favorite characters meeting each other. While there are some pretty awesome crossovers on this site, sometimes I'm hit with the crossover bug and unfortunately cannot find any fanfic that involves the characters I have in mind.**

 **So, yeah. That is the backstory for this drabble. A random thought during my politics class: Kurama decided to almost die in Namimori rather than in wherever Yu yu hakusho takes place. Beware of large amounts of headcannon. XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Coping and Petty Vengeance

**Word Count: 459**

 **Age: Three Weeks**

* * *

"In this life, we have to make many choices. Some are very important choices. Some are not. Many of our choices are between good and evil. The choices we make, however, determine to a large extent our happiness or our unhappiness, because we have to live with the consequences of our choices."

James E. Faust

It was hell.

Only a few weeks had passed he was already sick of his new reality. His limited vision and mobility enraged him. The humans who only seemed able to fuss and coo disgusted him. He wished he could expressed his utter disdain for these weak mortals, but alas he couldn't speak and was too proud to scream at them with his shrill infant voice.

He settled for glaring, as much as a baby could, at everything and everyone.

Unfortunately, even that did not stop the cooing and coddling he was subjected to by various friends and associates of the Sawada family. Kurama filed them all under unobservant idiots. His 'parents' being at the top of the list. Eventually, _thankfully_ , his strange behavior did cut through the euphoria of new parenthood.

His human 'father' was the first to noticed or at the very least the first to react to his 'son's' odd behavior. Kurama took vindictive pleasure in the man's confusion and fear. It started off as quick glances and a hesitance to hold him as much as he had been previously. Fear slowly seeped into the confusion as the man began to realize that his 'son' was more aware than a baby had any right to be. Kurama assumed that he would snap at some point.

Kurama didn't, however, expect to be taken to be examined and prodded by some rather strange people, for humans that is. He was not especially fond of the elderly human who tapped him lightly with a strange orange flame.

What shocked him to the core, however, was the appearance of another child. A baby that had more control and power than should be possible for such a small body. Kurama didn't know what he was, but his envy burned brightly whenever the other child entered his line of sight.

He didn't catch much of the conversation due to his limited senses and lack of understand of their language, which was different than the one his parents poke together, but they seemed to decide that he was in fact the idiot blonde's 'son' and not an impostor. He would have smirked if he could. He was the idiots' child by blood, but his soul was another matter. Their limited human knowledge and power couldn't recognize the signs. They focused too much on their sciences and technology. Had they brought in a more spiritually aware human, he would have been slightly worried given his vulnerable state, but the humans had proven themselves fools once again.

He was returned to his 'mother' and his 'father' left for work a week later, unable to look at Kurama for more than a few seconds. He would have laughed if it didn't come out as a tiny gurgle, rather than the derogatory sound he aimed for.

* * *

 **Some of these are already written/partially written in various notebooks. So, I've been searching for them and finishing them. Since I'm off from work for the next few days I should be able to post what I've already written and start some new stuff.**

 **I've never worked on a drabble-like series before, so this should be interesting.** **Review and let me know if you guys like this at all.**

 **Kurama's being a bit of an a** if you know what I mean, but that'll change I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3: Even Mountains Crumble

**Word Count: 548**

* * *

"Fear defeats more people than any other one thing in the world."

Ralph Waldo Emerson

Iemitsu was a workaholic. He admitted that fact to himself a long time ago. There were very few things that could pull him from his job. In fact nothing fully did, even his recent marriage to Nana hadn't dragged him away for very long.

That was, until his wife's first pregnancy.

He had only been married to her for two years when she had called him with the news. He had flown over immediately and stayed with her for a month and a half, showering her with affection and gifts. He knew he must have irritated his subordinates and friends to no end with his constant updates, but he simply couldn't help himself. He was going to be a _father_. Despite how scary the thought was, he was still extremely excited.

He eventually had to go back to Italy. The Mafia didn't care that he was going to be a father soon and his Family needed him. He kept in contact with his darling wife by calling her every day and sending little gifts. He visited when he could and still continued to annoy his subordinates.

Then, things took a turn for the worst.

What started out as a happy occasion turned sour when Nana's health took an unexpected nose dive. He abandoned his work once again to be with his weakened wife. Seeing her so pale and sickly made his heart ache. She still smile and he couldn't help, but marvel at the strength of the woman he married. He hired the best Doctors in the Family, but they shook their heads.

He did everything he could for her, but her eyes still dimmed and her smile faded. He tried his best, but the misery overcame him. He finally broke down in the arms of his Boss, the only father figure he ever had. Timoteo let him cry before quietly telling him to continue being with his wife for as long as it takes. He would handle the CEDEF.

Few words were exchanged during the following weeks. They both knew the inevitable, but were unwilling to speaking those traitorous words aloud. There were days Nana would simply stare out their bedroom window, sentenced to bed-rest for the remainder of the pregnancy. She couldn't have really seen anything from her position on the bed, but she told him that even a small glimpse of the sky soothed her.

He was on the verge of giving up.

Then a miracle occurred.

His darling wife suddenly regained her health overnight and the pregnancy resulted in a healthy birth of a healthy baby boy. He was reduced to tears when he saw his wife holding that precious bundle.

He ignored the clenching of his gut in favor of rejoicing.

He ignored the whispers of the nurses. Their quiet exclamations over the tiny child's bright red hair and deep green eyes. After all, he vaguely remembered a red-headed aunt from his childhood and Nana would never be unfaithful.

For a several days, he also ignored the glare sent to him by his infant as well, but those were harder to simply brush away.

He stared death in the face numerous times through-out his life, but looking at the hatred in his sons eyes was too much.

It was simply too much.

* * *

 **Okay, I think that's enough for tonight. I'll upload a few more tomorrow. Review and tell me what you think! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: A Mother's Love

**Word Count: 335**

 **Age: Infancy to two years**

* * *

"The natural state of motherhood is unselfishness. When you become a mother, you are no longer the center of your own universe. You relinquish that position to your children."

Jessica Lange

While his 'father's' reaction was very amusing his 'mother's' was quite the opposite.

It was obvious that she noticed his hatred, but her reactions were confusing at best. Frustrating at worst.

She seemed to fully realize his not so infant like demeanor a few days after his 'father' left. From that point on the cooing and snuggling stopped completely. Along with the baby talk, toys and obnoxious clothing.

Instead, she spoke and generally treated him like an adult. She still took care of him like the infant he was, but the core interactions were worlds different.

It was very annoying.

He wanted her to get angry or upset. He wanted her to fear him and treat him with the respect he deserved.

But she didn't.

The softness in her eyes spoke volumes.

She loved him dearly even after recognizing he wasn't normal.

It was very frustrating.

When he had more control of his movements he would hit her whenever she came close enough. When he gain more strength, he would throw things at her. He turned up his nose at every little thing she bought for him. Showing his disdain for her in his acid green eyes.

She continued to smile.

She continued to love him absolutely.

It was so tiresome.

His only amusement came from his 'father's' visits and the human's attempts at ignoring him.

Eventually he grew tired of their interactions and started ignoring her completely. Working on trying to adjust to a human body with human needs. Despite his numerous attempts he could not reach the level of mobility the other child had and that irritated him to no end.

Nearly two years passed without much improvement.

Then, his annoying human 'mother' became pregnant again. The amount of fawning and general attention his 'father' gave her was entertaining at first, but very quickly became tiresome. Especially after he realized that he would have to deal with another human on a regular basis. A human child no less.

He cursed his abysmal luck.

* * *

 **I actually really like Nana. I don't know why, but her antics amuse me greatly. I feel like she would simply accept and love her child if placed in this situation. Not asking questions or getting upset, but loving him as he is. (Which is why the fact that she wasn't told of the mafia really bugged me in cannon)**

 **Anyway, reviews.**

 _ **Kasukimi~**_ Thanks for the review! Yeah, I felt kind-of bad writing that, but *shrugs* it fit the most for me. Well he won't be quite the same, but he will soften up. After all Tsuna and Nana are hard not to like. _^.^_

 ** _Animeseris~_** Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like it. :) And yes, Tsuna will be appearing.

 **Review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5: Realizations

**Word Count: 258**

 **Age: Kurama-16**

 **Tsuna-14**

* * *

"Of all the words of mice and men, the saddest are, "It might have been."  
― Kurt Vonnegut

Kurama had only felt like the ground had dropped out from beneath him twice in his very long life.

He prided himself on his intellect. Even after his years in the human realm, which had soften both his pride and his rage. He had a plan for nearly everything. Events out of his control were easily acknowledge and worked around. Thus, very few things could completely blow him away.

The first was Kuronue's death.

The second was when his human father's eyes turned to him for the first time in years. The Varia could not hold a candle to the utter coldness in the man's eyes. Eyes that had been warm when they looked upon Tsuna.

Kurama questioned, not for the first time, whether opening his heart was a good idea. The warmth of love and friendship had left him completely vulnerable to the sudden all-consuming pain those cold eyes invoked in him.

He was reminded once again of his former self. Of his actions and inactions.

How truly and utterly terrible he once was to the humans he now calls family.

The glance only lasted a mere second.

The conversation continued. Dates were set and everyone was sent on their way.

Kurama didn't say a word.

Tsuna shot confused looks at him all the way home. Lambo burrowed deep in his arms, his tiny body still shaking from near death experience. Reborn made himself comfortable on his head, much to his distant annoyance.

But no one said a word.

For that he was grateful.

After all, he didn't think words could fix this.

* * *

 **This is the shortest chapter so far, but one that I think was necessary. Kurama's change of heart (Which will be another chapter at some point) comes with consequences. While Tsuna and Nana think nothing of it, Iemitsu hasn't been around enough to witness the change. Also I like being able to skip ahead whenever. It's pretty neat.**


	6. Chapter 6: Meetings

**Word Count: 554**

 **Age: Kurama-15**

 **Tsuna- 13**

* * *

"It does not do to leave a live dragon out of your calculations, if you live near him."  
― J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Hobbit_

Kurama crushed a bubble of laughter that crept up his throat as soon as his eyes fell upon the baby. His past thoughts and envy towards the human seemed very petty indeed as he realized that the child was definitely not a child.

It was undoubtedly a curse of some kind.

He felt pity for the not-child only for a second, however, as the little beast went and kicked his brother across the face for saying the obvious when one is not aware of the supernatural. He calmly intervened at that point.

He smiled coldly at the not-child as he helped his little brother to his feet and sent him off to get dressed for school.

"I do not think a tutor is necessary mother." He said gently, his smile becoming softer as he looked towards her. "With my help Tsuna's grades have been very steady even if they are only average. I'm sure we can figure out a way to get him more motivated, without having to pay for a tutor."

Unfortunately, the not-child was persistent. "No need for money. All I need for payment is a place to sleep and food."

"Not only that, but he says he can turn Tsu-chan into a leader of the next generation!" His mother clapped her hands together as her eyes practically sparkling.

His smile became strained as he nodded in agreement to his mother's enthusiasm. He glanced sharply at the not-child. There was a challenge in his dark eyes that had Kurama bristling on the inside.

He wasn't sure why the not-child was here, why he wanted Tsuna, but Kurama was not going to let him hurt his family.

He didn't even acknowledge him as Tsuna came running back down the stairs. He simply caught his clumsy brother when he tripped and snagged some toast for him before shuffling him out the door.

He needed to think of a plan to get the not-child to leave.

Tsuna glanced at him as they walked to school, but Kurama waved off his concern. The child was very perceptive at the most inconvenient times.

He only came out of his thoughts when he felt a sudden weight on his head.

He froze.

"Ciaossu."

"Hiieee! How did you get there?!"

Kurama had to work in order to keep himself calm. The little not-child was getting under his skin in ways very few people had in the last several years.

It only got worse from there.

Kurama was genuinely speechless as he watched his little brother run off in his underwear. He stood there for several minutes unable to comprehend what just occurred. His hand twitched the seed from his main weapon still held between his fingers, from when the not-child had pulled out his gun.

He hadn't been fast enough to stop the bullet and for one heart-wrenching moment he had thought he'd lost his precious little brother. Then…he jumped up and lost his clothing before running off shouting something about confessing with his 'dying will'.

He turned to the not-child, Reborn a distant part of his mind reminded him, his expression composed but his eyes burning. He wasn't sure what happened, but he knew for a fact that the tiny nuisance had shot his brother, regardless of the strangeness that occurred after that. That was unacceptable.

"Explain."

Reborn smirked.

* * *

 **There you go folks. This is the first of the drabbles that I wrote. The scene that inspired this little drabble series. XD Hope you guys like it. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The First Step

**Word Count: 1184 (O.O The longest one yet)**

 **Age: Kurama- Almost 2 (Birthday: December 29)**

 **Tsuna- Infant (Birthday: October 14)**

* * *

"You may not realize it when it happens, but a kick in the teeth may be the best thing in the world for you."

~Walt Disney

Kurama didn't like the wrinkly, little mess of an infant everyone called his brother. The fact that the child's birth led to the most infuriating week of his life most likely added to his dislike. Though, even if he hadn't had to sit in a hospital waiting room with nurses and the elderly neighbor, from across the street, mothering him for seven hours as his 'mother' gave birth he would have still disliked the child greatly.

Of course the human simply had to be born early. Which led to both the mother and infant remaining in the hospital for longer than normal. Which led to Kurama being stuck with that elderly neighbor he never bothered to learn the name of, because his father was still caught up in his work, wherever that was, and thus was unable to take care of Kurama. Not that he would have anyway, but Kurama ignored that fact while he grumbled and complained within the safety of his own mind.

The previously mention elderly neighbor was a very strait laced traditionalist sort and apparently got it in her head that his 'mother' wasn't as faithful as she appeared. As funny as it was at first it very quickly became rather annoying to listening to her fluttering between cooing at him and muttering her disappointment at his 'mother'. Between his red hair and bright green eyes he didn't quite blame her for making assumptions, but her constant spew of derogatory comments became as irritating as her insistence in treating him like the two year old he technically was.

At least his weak and decidedly strange human 'mother' was observant enough to realize how much he hated such treatment.

Kurama was almost happy when he was finally returned to his 'mother' and new 'brother'.

That almost happiness was immediately shattered the first night the new occupant of the house started screaming routinely every night. Needless to say he was not amused from that point forward.

Things only got worse when his 'father' finally decided to make an appearance.

His constant attempts to seclude him were as pathetic as they were exasperating. Kurama became even more surly and retreated to his room as often as he could in order to work silently on both his motor skills and harnessing his demonic energy. Both of which were severely lacking.

Time passed and his 'father' left, allowing their household to fold back into its normal routine. He started showing up for meals at the table again, despite his utter disgust over the new infants eating habits. He knew that despite being the same position he had never been that messy. All of his 'mother's' insistence on him spending time with his 'brother' were ignored or turned down immediately.

It was nearly a year after the birth of his loud and messy little 'brother' that something completely out of the ordinary occurred.

For some reason, Kurama would never be able to fully understand, his 'brother', Tsunayoshi, had decided he, Kurama, was the best thing in the world. Due to this strange decision he would somehow always manage to gravitate towards Kurama whenever he was in the room. Kurama simply ignored the odd human child as much as he could and continued with his own activities. After all, the child was too young for his subtle manipulations to work and frankly too weak to be of use anyway.

Unfortunately, while Tsuna was still trying to understand how legs worked he managed to knock over a full glass of water, sitting innocently on the coffee table, onto his older brother and the book he was reading at the moment. Kurama's anger was fierce as he turned to the pathetic mess of a human child with his small fist raised...

Only for Nana to jump in snatching Tsuna off of the floor, away from her eldest child's reach.

They started at each other for a brief moment before Nana opened her mouth and lectured Kurama for the first time. Kurama could only stare in shock as the woman shouted and pleaded tears in her eyes. She spoke of family and brotherhood. How each should be treated. She told him he could hate her and hit her all he wanted, but _please, please don't hurt Tsuna_. She clutched the babe to her chest as her voice cracked as if to trying to protect the child.

Her breakdown didn't last long before she grimaced and walked out of the room. Kurama could hear her shushing the crying Tsuna and putting him down for a nap before she walked back into the room tears still in her eyes.

She sat down on the floor next to her still wet son and pulled him into her arms for the first time in years. She sat there rocking back in forth as she cried and talked.

She told him about her childhood. About coldness that seemed to seep into every centimeter of the old mansion. She told him how she had tried so hard to gain her parents attention, but they were always busy and had no time for the clumsy, naive girl they called their daughter. She couldn't do anything right. She wasn't smart and didn't have any skill in business.

She told him how she ran away from home and lived in the ghettos for a while, barely scraping by with her lack of knowledge of how the real world worked.

She told him about meeting his 'father'. How he had helped her and gave her confidence in herself. How she fell so deeply in love with him.

Then she talked about how happy she was when she realized she was pregnant with him. She told him about her promise to herself. How she would be the best parent she could. She would accept her children as they were. The way her parents never had. She explained how scared she was when she thought she'd lost him and her utter joy when he was born.

She apologized over and over again for yelling at him and all of her self-perceived faults and flaws as a mother.

Kurama simply sat there tense and confused through-out this sudden break in normalcy. He listened quietly to the woman's words and didn't push her away even though her tears dripped into his hair.

When she had run out of words she gave him a shaky smile and loosened her grip. She picked him up and got him cleaned up before tucking him in for a nap of his own. For the first time he simply went to sleep without a fuss.

He dreamt of the warmth he had felt on the verge of death. Wandering the human realm without a goal or a purpose other than to survive, somehow. He dreamt about the gentle soul of his mother brushing with his own damaged one chasing away the pain and the fear.

He told himself later that he didn't protest any of her words or actions because he was in shock over her strange behavior.

He completely ignored the dream.

He didn't have any excuses prepared for that.

* * *

 **This one has been in my head for a while, but I never wrote it down. Mainly because I wasn't sure how to word it. I finally just started writing today and this is the result.**

 **Review and let me know what you guys think. Good? Bad? I'm getting a little nervous. The statistics tell me people are reading it, but I don't know your thoughts on it. Though I suppose that should be expected with a crossover, especially considering there's only four other stories here. XD**


	8. Chapter 8: The Wind of Change

**Sorry about the wait guys. I've been busy at work and am currently on vacation in my home state of Montana. I have a few drabbles written/have ideas for, but the internet has been dodgy at best. Nonexistent at worse. XD**

 **Word Count: 505**

 **Age: Kurama-16**

 **Tsuna- 14**

 **Mukuro-15**

 **Ken/Chikusa- 14**

* * *

"In the space between yes and no, there's a lifetime. It's the difference between the path you walk and the one you leave behind; it's the gap between who you thought you could be and who you really are; its the legroom for the lies you'll tell yourself in the future."  
― Jodi Picoult

They were broken.

Kurama found them in the abandoned amusement park he used for training over the years and more frequently as a safe haven from the ever inquisitive eyes of the not-child Reborn. They were haggard and dirty, but still able to maintain their fighting stances as Kurama watched them quietly.

The two-toned eyed one was the most dangerous.

He was also the most broken.

Kurama sighed making a split decision he hoped he wouldn't regret later.

"If you wish to stay here I won't tell anyone. The building over there has a few pieces of furniture I set up a few years ago and is easily defendable. There is a school not too far away that you can slip in and get cleaned up if you want. I'm sure they have a few extra uniforms lying around as well if you want to change. Rest and recover. I'll come back in a few days and you can tell me whatever you want."

With his speech done Kurama turned and walked away, internally mourning his loss of training grounds, but knowing he was doing the right thing. The influence of his mother and little brother was strong.

He wasn't surprised when the two-toned eyed one appeared before him with a dark expression and his weapon pointed at Kurama's throat. Kurama blinked calmly at him, restraining himself from pulling out his own weapon.

"Why are you doing this?" The boy was obviously exhausted, but too stubborn to show his weakness.

It was painfully familiar.

"I know what it's like to be broken." He answered truthfully.

He knew how sharp the pieces of oneself can be. He knew how easy it is to point them toward others to prevent them from getting close. He knew now doing so also prevent people from helping. It prevent healing. And eventually those sharp pieces begin to turn against oneself. Digging into vulnerable places and twisting oneself into terrible shapes.

The other boy scowled. "I don't trust you."

Kurama smiled gently. "I know."

Nothing more needed to be said.

They were desperate.

They were broken.

They would not refused his help.

The boy lowered his weapon and circled around him before heading back to the other two lingering several feet away. Kurama remained still until they left. Heading toward the building he had pointed out before. He sighed, grateful they were as exhausted as they were. He had been training harder since Reborn had entered the picture, but he didn't like his odds with unknown opponents. Especially desperate one's.

He meandered back home still thinking about the group.

He smiled as his brother ran out of the house to meet him practically in tears over something Reborn did. Lambo and I-pin were right behind him asking for candy and attention respectively. It was strange how active his household had become since the arrival of the not-child.

He thought back to the three broken one's.

Those boys would benefit from spending time with his family.

He did after all.

* * *

 **So, there you go. Some direct changes due to Kurama's existence in the Sawada household. There will be plenty more. Also, because a few of you guys were asking I'm letting everyone know that the YYH guys will appear in future drabbles. I want to focus on the KKH universe, but I can't not include my favorite characters from one of my favorite shows. XD**

 **Reviews~**

 **Thank you; _FANatic Writer, Lucky zetta, Nekogami Bastet, BlachShadow1 and C.S.Y. Shadows for the lovely reviews! I don't have much time right now or I would thank you guys like I usually do, but I want you to know your reviews are greatly appreciated. :)_**


	9. Chapter 9: First Encounter

**Word Count: 731**

 **Age: Kurama- 13**

 **Tsuna- 11**

* * *

"A hunted man sometimes wearies of distrust and longs for friendship."  
― J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Lord of the Rings_

Hiei had always been fascinated with the legend of Yoko Kurama. It was a popular subject within the group of bandits he had grown up with. The Silver fox had only just disappeared into the Spirit Realm to terrorize them and there were still an abundance of rumors floating around about his exploits.

The Silver Devil.

Spirit Fox.

The Greatest Thief that Ever Lived.

Yoko Kurama.

The fox had been nothing, if some of the tales were to be believed.

A pale runt with a plant affinity. Which at the time was considered weak and only useful for healing.

But he grew stronger. He changed the way plants were used.

Not for healing.

But to fight. To kill. To win.

He drew people to him. Powerful people. And they became the most feared bandits in the entire realm.

He could have been a King.

He almost became one.

But, then he left. He abandoned his group and went solo for several hundred years. The only one seen in his company was a bat demon, who was definitely not as strong as Kurama's former alias.

Others thought that to be disappointing, but Hei only found it more fascinating.

What kind-of person was Yoko Kurama? The demon fox whose very name was still feared.

He had everything. All the riches, the fame, the glory. He had people bowing at his feet and a huge group of powerful demons following his every order.

Yet, he left.

He disappeared without a single word, leaving behind his second in command blinded and on the brink of death due to an assassination attempt. Then he went back to thieving, like nothing had happened.

It was very strange.

Though, Hiei could understand the sentiment behind simplicity. He hated crowds and people in general. Hovering around and expecting you to follow their script as if they own you.

He wondered if that's how Kurama felt.

They were similar in many ways, after all.

Abandoned at birth, yet strong enough to continue surviving despite the odds. Even when he searched for his birth place and those retched winter demonesses, he listened to those tales. When he started searching for his sister, he also searched for signs of the elusive fox.

Even when the Spirit Realm proclaimed his death.

He didn't believe them.

Someone like Yoko Kurama was a survivor. He wouldn't be killed by those hypocritical fools.

He had always kept an eye and an ear out on his journey for the fox. While his main priority was his sister he couldn't help but listen to some of the rumours. All of them led to nothing, of course. Just like his every attempt at finding his sister, but Hiei was nothing if not stubborn.

Somehow, however, he managed to stumble on the fox in a place he never even considered.

The Human Realm.

A red haired youth with eyes like green jewels. He held the hand of another smaller boy as they walked through a small park.

A human.

Weak.

Hiei was furious.

It was only when he had the infamous Rose Whip around his neck the small thorns digging into vulnerable skin that he realized the mistake he made.

Yoko Kurama was not weak.

He laughed then. A sharp sound, that was somewhat rusty from lack of use.

Yoko Kurama eyed him calmly. The whip tightened ever so slightly. The child he had been with was off playing on some colorful, oddly shaped pieces of metal in the distance.

It was an interesting introduction. Though, not the worst he ever had.

However, despite the fact the legendary fox refused to joined him and return to the Demon Realm Hiei was content.

He saw it.

The fierceness in his eyes.

The intelligence.

The power.

Even though he sided with the pathetic humans and even wore their skin, nothing could change the soul. While they had to agree to disagree on the subject of humans they still managed to work out an agreement involving trading some of the Demon Realms plants Kurama wanted for the information Hiei wanted.

He was so content that he even allowed the human women to strong arm him into eating dinner with them. Though he only put up with the younger child's questions due to the rather threatening look Kurama sent him.

It helped that the food was probably the best that he had ever eaten.

* * *

 **Honestly, I always saw Hiei as a fanboy of Kurama before they became friends. I don't know, it was just the way he would sort-of bragged about Kurama's skills. XD Anyway, for those interested. I always assumed Kurama was around a thousand years old and Hiei is about 400 to 500. So Hiei grew-up around the time Kurama was winding down with the banditing (Is that a word?). A bit of my head cannon shining through. Hope you guys don't mind.**

 **Also! Someone brought it up in a review and I realized I hadn't really addressed it. Kurama isn't the heir for the Vongola. I had tinkered with it a little, but I eventually decided that he wouldn't not have any dying will flames at all which kicks him out of running. Honestly I think that would make him way to OP. I mean he already has an extremely versatile power by controlling plants along with his brains and experience. Adding flames would be to much. Also, Iemitsu is... shall we say disturbed by Kurama and definitely wouldn't agree to essentially making him his Boss.**

 **Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! Every time I see a new one I squeal and do a little dance before I even read them. Then I squeal and dance some more. XD**


	10. Chapter 10: The Beginning

**I have an extra long one for you guys today! Haha, your reviews motivated me so much I just kept**

 **Word Count: 1,660**

 **Age: Kurama-15**

 **Tsuna-13**

* * *

"You have nice manners for a thief and a liar," said the dragon."  
― J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Hobbit_

Tsuna was an average middle school student.

He was a bit clumsy and not very smart, but with his brother's help his grades were steady and he didn't get bullied very much. He had a few friends and a huge crush on the middle school idol. He whined and complained at times, but he was hardworking when he set his mind to something and apparently knew how to defend himself, to an extent.

The only real issues Reborn really had to work through with the boy was the side effects of living in his brother's shadow. Before Reborn had met the Sawada brothers he had simply shrugged at the reports from Iemitsu and his family's bodyguards. He had dealt with this type of situation before and he knew ways of getting the younger ones to shine on their own.

He didn't realize how big of a shadow Shuichi Sawada cast.

The boy was on a completely different spectrum.

In fact, after a few days of observing the boys from a distance he was wondering why the hell Shuichi wasn't chosen as the heir.

The boy was blessed with good looks. He was polite to everyone and had a very friendly, likeable personality. He was even a genius when it came to academics. So much so, that High Schools and even Colleges around the country were fighting over him like children. He also seemed to have the biggest, greenest thumb Reborn had ever seen.

There were other things too. Small things, that civilians wouldn't necessarily see.

He walked like an experienced fighter. The way his feet never seemed to touch the ground reminded him strongly of Fon.

His eyes were sharp and unnaturally perceptive. He even had a few close calls during his observations and had to slip into another hiding spot when the red-head seemed to sense that he was being watched.

Everything about the boy screamed Boss material.

Reborn was frustrated at the position this placed him in. Should the elder Sawada realize he was more qualified than the younger and become bitter, he'd have a serious problem on his hands. There were other Families that would love to take him in, after all. Not all of them would be the Vongola's allies, either.

They definitely did not need another Xanxus on their hands.

However, he apparently didn't need to worry about such an outcome.

He watched as those fierce green eyes turned to him. For once the boy seemed to have lost his serene mask. He had watched as the emotions flickered across Shuichi's face when he shot Tsuna and watch him run off in Dying Will Mode. The fear, pain, confusion then anger. He smirked mentally patting himself on the back for messing with the normally calm boy.

Then he did something Reborn hadn't expected out of a fifteen year old boy, even one as gifted as Shuichi.

He relaxed.

All of his tense muscles suddenly went lax and his calm mask slid back into place. It was as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. The only evidence to his still raging emotions was the burning anger still in his eyes.

"Explain."

Reborn couldn't have stopped the smirk if he tried.

"You shouldn't be late to school Mr. Student Council President." Reborn replied. "You wouldn't want to set a bad example for the younger students, would you?"

To his disappointment Shuichi smiled and nodded. "Yes, you're right. Perhaps later then."

Though judging by the way he harshly reprimanded the Mochida boy for trying to bully Tsuna, Reborn's evasion had really irritated him. The walk home was as amusing as that morning's interaction. Despite Shuichi's lecture Mochida still managed to bully Tsuna into a Kendo match. Reborn, of course, made sure that the elder brother was not informed and was therefore absent for the match leading to a rather nasty surprise for the boy when he finally managed to show up to the gym. He glared at Reborn the entire way home, guessing correctly who had kept him from his brother's side. Tsuna, not surprisingly, was happily chatting about finally being able to hold a conversation with Kyoko and even win against Mochida.

Shuichi ruffled the boy's hair affectionately and told him he was proud of him, but that fighting wasn't always the answer.

Reborn snorted. "Neither is letting your brother fight your battles for you."

Shuichi turned his glared back to him. Tsuna, on the other hand, looked thoughtful.

Reborn smirked.

When he sat them down after school and explained his intentions for Tsuna he watched Shuichi's expression, tuning-out Tsuna's outcry.

Shuichi looked over the sheet silently for a long moment before saying anything.

"There are three other candidates. Candidates that are the Ninth Bosses sons and have surely grown up within the Mafia. Why choose Tsuna? And on the same subject why not choose our father?"

Reborn paused a moment, not wanting to get into the subject of their father so soon, but knowing he needed to answer truthfully here. Tsuna was looking at his brother with hope while Shuichi's eyes continued to remain focused on him.

"The brothers were the first choice, but they have all been killed leaving the candidacy up to Tsuna." Reborn paused. "As for you father-"

"What about Shuichi-nii!?"

Both Shuichi and Reborn turned toward Tsuna. He looked confused and frustrated.

"Tsuna-" Shuichi started, but his younger brother cut him off.

"Shuichi-nii is smart and strong. He's so much better than me! Why would you choose me first?!"

Reborn frowned. He couldn't answer that question. He didn't know why himself. Luckily, it seemed as though Shuichi did.

"It is probably due to the fact that I do not have that flame ability that the Mafia seems to value." Shuichi rubbed his brothers back, smiling gently at the boy and completely ignoring Reborn's shocked look. "You remember the things you did today? What was it? Dying Will? I could never do that sort-of thing even if Reborn shot me with those special bullets. I don't have that ability. Out of the two of us only you do."

Tsuna eyed his brother suspiciously. "What do you mean? Isn't it just the bullets that are special?"

Reborn jumped in, having controlled in his shock over Shuichi knowing the Mafia's most prized secret. "No, there are only a select amount of people in this world able to withstand the Dying Will bullets. Those people have the ability to wield Dying Will Flames. You were chosen because you have that capability. While your brother does not."

Reborn shot Shuichi a sharp look that promised an interrogation as soon as the rest of the house was asleep. The annoying boy merely smiled at him.

"That's why I can't be considered as a candidate." Shuichi explained. "Because all of the Bosses of the Vongola have had these Dying Will Flames and they are not a Family known to break tradition."

Tsuna continued to complain the rest of the night. Grumbling about how ridiculous this whole situation was and how he didn't want to be a criminal. Reborn smirked as he thought up a few extra tortu-training methods after a few comments on being taught by a baby criminal.

Shuichi, however, remain silent on the subject. He was obviously not happy, but he seemed to realize there was no way out of this situation.

Reborn cornered him in his room after Tsuna had finally fallen asleep.

"So tell me, how can a fifteen year old civilian possible know about the Mafia's biggest secret?" His voice was neutral, but Reborn was slightly anxious to know the answer. His hand brushed against Leon as memories of Iemitsu freak-out after Shuichi was born drifted through his mind.

Shuichi smiled as he looked out the window. His whole demeanor was relaxed his voice steady, but Reborn caught a bit of amusement in his tone. "My father told us he worked for a construction company and herded penguins at the North Pole."

Reborn scowled as an urge to smack that idiot made his hands twitch. "While that was undoubtedly a stupid move on Iemitsu's part, that doesn't answer my question."

Shuichi continued as if he didn't hear him. "I looked into it, of course. It was too suspicious not too. However, despite the stupid excuse he covered his tracks very well and I hit dead end after dead end. After a while, I just gave up."

His face twisting into a frown. "However, everything changed when an assassin sent after us came a little too close for comfort. The bodyguards my father has stationed around Namimori managed to subdue the man, but not before mother was injured…saving me. Anyway, the man wasn't all that subtle. He wore a suit in broad daylight while waving his gun around and shouting in Italian. I still find it ridiculous that he managed to get past the guards in the first place."

He blew the bangs out of his eyes in agitation. "I had my answer after that and have spent years collecting as much information as I could. I had always assumed that we'd have more trouble with assassins or other rival Mafia Families. I never knew about our lineage. I hadn't considered Tsuna would be slotted as the heir."

Reborn felt a shiver go down his spine as he watched the boy sigh deeply and turn his gaze back towards the moonlight shining through the window. His green eye's glowed in an uncanny way, but that was not what unnerved him.

No.

For a moment he saw himself and the other Arcobaleno reflected in Shuichi's eyes.

He left the room after that and slipped back into Tsuna's.

He had much to mull over, but he also had a job to do and he couldn't tortu-train his student without getting a proper nights rest.

He smirked as he drifted off to sleep.

Shuichi Sawada would be an interesting nut to crack.

* * *

 **Reborn is now wary, but interested in our little Shuichi. BTW I had the worst time typing Shuichi in this chapter. I kept typing Kurama by accident. XD Also, I've added age's to each chapter in order to help you guys a bit with the timeline. I know I jump around a lot, so hopefully that'll help. (Yes, Hiei met Kurama before Reborn. A few years before, in fact)**

 **Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad you guys liked Hiei. So, here's some Reborn. XD**

 **Shout out to _Desaid_ who made me practice my spanish this summer. XD It was kind-of cool to be able to read some of it though. Honestly, that's what I was tinkering with before I decided against it. Kurama is definitely the type to become the boss to protect Tsuna, but he has no flames...so he's has to try and figure out a way around it. I'm not saying there won't be a fight between brothers...just that it won't be over the title of Boss. ;)**

 **Thanks again for the reviews. They make me so happy! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Push Turns to Shove

**Holy Cow its been a while! I haven't died I promise and here's another long chapter (Or at least long for this story)**

 **Word Count: 2,109**

 **Kurama: 6**

 **Tsuna: 5**

* * *

'All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us.'

– Gandalf the Grey

Kurama had already pieced together that his father was not honest about his job. In fact, Kurama had a sneaking suspicion that the unknown job in question was illegal in some way. It didn't really matter to him, but he was dreadfully bored as a six-year-old. His mother had decided to keep him home instead of sending him off to a daycare or kindergarten. How she managed that, he wasn't quite sure, but he was grudgingly grateful for that. He wasn't sure if he was ready to be surrounded by other human brats.

Tsuna was enough trouble, especially since lately he seemed to develop this strange fire like aura when he was upset or overly excited. Their mother didn't seem to see it and it didn't burn Tsuna or even himself, so he wasn't overly worried for his brother's life. It was still disconcerting, however, since he distinctly recalled an old man with a similar flame like ability when his father took him to get tested when he was an infant.

Unfortunately, with the limited resources he had at his disposal, he couldn't find the answer to neither his 'father's' job nor Tsuna's new ability.

That was until the answered walked straight through his door one afternoon a few weeks after Tsuna's fifth birthday.

Kurama eyed the old man suspiciously from his position in front of Tsuna. The boy had taken to hiding behind him whenever they had strangers over. Currently, the elder was smiling sheepishly and apologizing for canceling his visit last spring. Iemitsu had his arm around his mother's waist as she soaked up his sob story without a hint of doubt leaking into her composure.

Apparently, the old human was Iemitsu's boss.

Kurama was less than impressed with the vague descriptions of their work, though the old human did mention he was from Italy. He filed that information away for later examination as the adults in the room finally turned their gazes on the two children. His 'father' gushed over how cute Tsuna was and how much he had grown while make several unsuccessful attempted to remove him from behind Kurama. Tsuna clutched the back of his shirt so Kurama reached back smoothly to run his hands through the boy's soft hair. The familiar gesture never failed to calm the frazzled child, though he doubted Iemistu bothered to learn that fact considering he was gone most of the time.

Tsuna finally calmed down enough to allow himself to be separated from Kurama and swept up into his father's arms. Kurama twitched minutely not trust the man one bit as he threw Tsuna in the air and caught him, however, he was distracted by the older human kneeling down in front of him.

"Hello there Shuichi-kun. My name is Timoteo. I'm your father's boss."

Kurama eyes him for a moment trying to decide what approach he'd use, before deciding naive child with a bit too much perception would do nicely.

"Nice to meet you Timoteo-san. You're a con-contruc-construction boss?" He tilted his head and widened his eyes in a way he knew most adults couldn't resist while clutching the front of his shirt to portray nervousness.

For a brief moment, the man's eyes narrowed and Kurama's breathe caught in his throat at the amount of danger presented in those deceivingly average brown eyes. Then the man smiled just as calmly as before while nodding his head.

"Why, yes, I am. Your father sent you a postcard from one of our constructions on the North Pole, right?"

"Oh yes! The penguins were adorable!" His mother gushed while giggling like a school girl.

Kurama frowned inwardly. Silently giving the man points for being able to spout that ridiculous lie without a single twitch.

The rest of the visit was less informative than he would have hope. It seemed the two men had made an agreement beforehand not to talk about their work at all except for in, what Kurama assumed was, Italian. He would sit in the room or in the next one busying himself with normal childish activities.

However, they never slipped up and the old man tended to shoot him amused looks.

All he could do was memorize certain words or phrases they repeated or seemed important. After they left, he planned to learn Italian for easier eavesdropping in the future. His mother wouldn't question it. She never even looked remotely curious as to why he would want certain books. High level Physics, Chemistry, Literature, Botany. Anything he was vaguely interested in learning. He would grab himself or point and his mother would buy it for him.

Well, there was that one time when he tried testing her patience with the porn magazine…

Kurama shook his head and returned his focus to the little game of ball he and his brother where playing while the adults sat watching and chatting off to the side. He watched absentmindedly as his mother went to get refreshments while keeping an eye on his little brothers progress in getting the ball back from a bush.

He turned and smiled at Tsuna when he finally got it and came trotting back, but was unable to stop the boy from tripping over his own feet. He sighed and went over to him as his 'father' laughed loudly. He helped him up noting the wobbly lip and tear filled eyes, but no obvious injuries.

"It's okay Tsuna." He said as he patted the boys head. "You're not hurt, you'll be fine."

He nearly cursed when the boy looked over at their still laughing 'father' and the wobble became more pronounced.

Tsuna burst into tears. Making Kurama wince. He was never sure how to deal with the boy when he cried.

Of course, the strange flames had to make an appearance today. He reached out for his brother to try and calm him down like normal when he was yanked away suddenly. He nearly scowled at his 'father's' unwanted involvement and did scowl at the old human when he tried to get close to Tsuna.

He wasn't sure what the strange flame on the end of the old human finger would do, but he wouldn't let him touch his brother. He sunk his small baby teeth in Iemitsu's arm and quickly shuffled himself between Tsuna and the two adults.

"Shuichi!"

"Shuichi-kun, please stand aside. I'm just trying to calm little Tsuna down. You don't like seeing your brother cry, right?"

"Tsuna is fine." He insisted. Trying to make his voice sound like a petulant child.

Turning to his brother as if proving a point he ran his hands through his hair and murmured softly to him. Like usual the flames merely tickled his skin leaving behind a strange warmth, but nothing more as they faded away. He wrapped a protective arm around the boy as he turned to the narrowed eyed adults.

"See, Tsuna is fine."

His mother chose that moment to reappear, cutting through all of the building tension like a breath of fresh air. Kurama tightened his grip on Tsuna's shoulders making the boy look at him funny. He looked at his snot cover face for a moment before shaking his head and dragging him inside to get cleaned up.

The old man left the next day, but not before trying to do that strange flame thing several times. Kurama stopped him each time, sometimes even with the help of his mother. There was no way her timely appearances were entirely coincidences.

This seemed to upset Iemistu terribly, but Timoteo seemed to find it amusing after the first couple of times.

His 'father' left a few days later allowing everything to return to normal.

Or at least, that's what Kurama first assumed.

Kurama hadn't been paying attention. Something he would always regret whenever he thought of that moment later in life no matter how many time his mother claimed it wasn't his fault.

They were walking home from the grocery store.

Tsuna was holding their mother's hand while Kurama walked a few steps in front of them. It was cold and he wanted to be inside, instead of out in the snow.

He never did like winter.

The car screeched loudly as it jerked to a stop in front of them.

He had reached his demonic power but came up short…

Kurama froze.

That's what cost him in the end.

The man that jumped out of the car was human, Kurama noted vaguely as he watched him smirk and preen. He was saying something in what Kurama identified as Italian, but he spoke too quickly for him to catch any of the basic words he had started learning. Their lack of understanding and therefore lack of response seemed to irritate the man.

A gun made an appearance.

He waved it around most likely trying to intimidate them. When they still didn't answer what must have been a question he grew angry.

The man aimed threateningly at Kurama, but he wasn't able to do anything about it.

He wasn't even able to make a noise when his mother yanked him behind her and took the shot for him.

From that point on everything seemed to move in fast motion.

The man hadn't been subtle at all, despite the snow, the street had been semi-busy and someone had called the police. The police in Namimori had always been quick. It probably had to do with the fact that a Hibari had always been Chief of Police and that family was simply scary.

Kurama watched, vaguely aware of his brother clutching his arm tightly, as an ambulance arrived on the scene.

It took his mother away.

Her pale face twisted in pain.

An Officer was talking softly to them.

Blankets were wrapped around them as they were led to the officer's vehicle and taken to the hospital.

Even after they had been sitting with the officer in the hospital waiting room, all Kurama could see was the blood stained snow.

He gritted his teeth as he wrapped his arms around his trembling brother.

A psychologist had tried to talk to them earlier, but Kurama hadn't trusted his acting skills while his mind had been in such turmoil, so he had ignored her until she left. Tsuna simply followed his lead, like he did with most things pertaining to strangers.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that before a nurse finally made an appearance and informed the officer that their mother was now stable and they could visit her.

They practically stepped on the woman's shoes as she led them through the winding hallways to their mother's current room. It really couldn't be called a room Kurama noted dully as Tsuna scrambled toward the bed tears and snot streaming down his face when he caught sight of his mother. It was tiny and there wasn't even a door, just a curtain. He supposed she'd probably get a real room later, but there was no telling when that would occur.

He shifted awkwardly to a corner while the nurse helped Tsuna curled up next to their mother on the bed. She was smiled gently and telling Tsuna to be 'really careful 'cause his mommy was very hurt and couldn't move her arm very well'.

His mother cooed softly over Tsuna telling him she was okay and not to worry.

She was still very pale.

Her eyes were slightly tight around the edges from pain.

Her voice wavered a little bit as she tried to answer some of the officer's questions before the man decided to let her rest and gave her his name and phone number for a later meeting. Both the man and the nurse glanced at him as they left, but neither said anything.

His mother murmured comforting words to Tsuna as he drifted off to sleep.

Kurama flinched and looked away when her eyes turned to him.

"Come over here, Shuichi." She said softly. "Give your Mama a hug."

He didn't hesitate to climb onto the bed, the opposite side of Tsuna, but then paused in uncertainty. His mother laughed softly and stiffly moved her hand to cup his head and pull him to her chest.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered as Kurama laid there stiffly. "I was so afraid I was going to lose you."

He didn't say anything.

He wasn't sure what to say.

But he did curl his small hands into the fabric of her hospital gown and hid his face in her stomach.

He stayed like that until her soft breathing finally lulled him into unconsciousness.

 _Me too._

* * *

 **Ookay! So, this chapter focused heavily on showing rather than telling. I'm actually quite proud of it, to be honest. Anywho, I've got a few partially written chapters that I haven't finished that should be up within the next week or so. The semester has started up again, but I think I'll have time to keep writing. Three of my classes are fantastic, which makes everything easier. :D**

 **Thank you guys for all of the reviews! I never thought I'd get close to forty with only ten chapters in a rather small crossover group? section? thing? I'll answer a few questions that I saw here:**

 **~No, I don't have any romance planned for this story. In fact, I rarely write romance in general. There might be hints because I found that hilarious in cannon, but there won't be any pairings, yaoi or het.**

 **~ Kurama helped Mukuro and his crew before the Kokuyo incident. They had just arrived in Japan which was why they were a mess.**

 **~ Yup, Kurama is in Hibari's grade.**

 **~ Iemistu is a mafia man through and through. His familia and family is everything to him...and he doesn't really consider Kurama in either category. So...**

 **Also! _Grizzmon,_ its funny you brought up Naruto, because I had been thinking about doing a fic along a similar premise with Naruto's Kurama, though not a crossover. XD **

**Thanks again for the reviews! You guys are awesome! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Ostriches

**So, yeah. He's a much shorter update. XD Honestly not sure if I like this one...Hibari was being difficult.**

 **Word Count: 485**

 **Ages: Kurama-15**

 **Hibari-15**

 **Tsuna-13**

* * *

"It's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to."  
― J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Lord of the Rings_

Kurama had never even considered becoming the Student Council President for Namimori middle school. The fact that the position hadn't existed until Kurama was shoved into it was a rather large factor, but ultimately beside the point. When it came right down to it, Kyoya Hibari always got what he wanted and in that particular situation he wanted someone else to handle paperwork and people, so he could simply bite (beat) people to 'death' in peace.

Kurama had sighed but eventually given into the violent boy. After all, with Hibari's backing, the principle and all of the teachers listened to what he said. Which later helped him fire and ruin the careers of a few teachers who decided to try and pick on his little brother.

At the end of the day, it didn't really affect his normal activities too much and gave him quite a bit of say on matters of the school. He had thought of it as a winning situation until today.

He stared at the chaos in front of him feeling slightly overwhelmed.

Ostriches.

On the school campus.

Running amok.

Kurama really, really wanted to kill someone.

Preferably the not-child who must have been behind this.

"Fox."

Kurama twitched at the nickname. Hiei had started it, then Hibari picked it up somewhere down the road. He normally didn't mind all that much, but with the not-child in town he would rather not give out free hints.

Then again, trying to get Hibari to actually heed what he said was a feat he had not yet fully managed.

"Yes, I know. This is a mess." He frowned and glanced at the other boy. "I'll deal with it."

"You know who did it."

Kurama sighed there really wasn't a point in hiding it from him. "Yes, but the matter it complicated. He suddenly showed up today calling himself Reborn and claiming to be a Tutor. He's… a baby, but not at the same time."

Hibari titled his head in confusion, but there was a glimmer of recognition in his eyes. Kurama wasn't sure if he knew something about the not-child or if he was relating the situation to Kurama and Hiei. He, much like Tsuna, could be uncannily perceptive at times.

He watched warily as a bloodthirsty grin made its way across his face. "I'll keep an eye out."

Kurama nodded. It was better than nothing and maybe having Hibari on his back would make this Reborn character back off a bit. Hibari walked away cutting a path through the panicking students and the ostriches like it was nothing.

Kurama heaved a deep sigh, resigning himself to spending the next few hours trying to sort this mess out.

Needless to say, he was quite...irritated when he found out that whole mess was because Reborn was covering for the fight between Mochida and Tsuna.

* * *

 **Don't even ask about the ostriches...I don't even know. It just sounds like something Reborn would do.**

 **_Veedramon~_ Thanks for the review! From his own group? Um, no I don't think so. Do you mean guardians? Or the YYH Spirit Gang? **

_**Not-Gonna-Update~**_ **Glad you like it! Well, I mean he's a thousand-year-old demon fox in the body of a human child, so I think Kurama would be pretty chill about the whole dying will flames thing. XD Thanks for the review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Doubts and Reassurances

**Word Count: 650**

 **Ages: Tsuna-13**

 **Kurama-15**

* * *

"Freedom is an illusion. It always comes at a price."

~Jonathan Stroud, The Bartimaeus Trilogy

Kurama woke to the slightest creak of the floorboards outside his room. He stretched his senses out, fully aware of the stranger in their house, even if Reborn had been here a few days without incident. It never hurt to be a little suspicious.

He wasn't all that surprised, however, to find out that it was Tsuna.

The boy used to always sneak into his bed whenever he had a nightmare or was feeling lonely, but that habit had slowly gone away over the years. He hadn't sought his comfort in many years, but he knew it must be stressful to have Reborn sleeping in his own room. So, he moved over and called out softly for the boy to stop fidgeting and open the door.

Tsuna was by his side in a moment curling up in the covers like it was his own bed.

Kurama merely shook his head in faint amusement, reminding himself that Tsuna was a blanket thief. He also had a mean kick.

They were silent for a while.

Kurama knew his brother wanted to say something, so he waited quietly watching the emotions flicker across his face.

"I don't want to be a mafia boss." The boy finally murmured.

Kurama sighed softly. That had become a common phrase over the past few days. He couldn't blame Tsuna, the situation was extremely unfair, but there wasn't much they could do about it.

"I know," Kurama replied. "However, you know you don't have a choice right?"

Now it was Tsuna's turn to sigh.

"I know. I just…" He rubbed his face in agitation. "It's scary. All this talk of fighting and d-death. I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't think I could do it. I'm not strong at all!"

Kurama pulled him into a hug.

"I don't want you to be involved either. I don't want you have to fight for or deal with these type of people and the danger they bring with them. I fear for your life and I wish I could protect you from them. But… " Kurama murmured. "That's why Reborn is here, Tsuna. He may look like a baby now, but he is one of the most powerful humans in this world. If there is someone that can make you stronger it's him. I don't like this situation, but we have to make do with what we have."

Tsuna groaned making Kurama laugh.

"I realize that's not what you want to hear, but that's all I can say for now."

"Yeah, I guess…He's demented though, Onii-san. A definite sadist."

Kurama chuckled. "Just think of him as an even shorter Hiei-nii."

Tsuna eyed him in disbelief. "Hiei-nii has some good beneath all of that gruff. I don't think Reborn does."

"Maybe you haven't tried looking hard enough."

That just made the boy scowl.

The sound of movement caught both their attention making them fall silent. Their mothers coughing made Tsuna flinch and Kurama frown. They listened as she paced her room a bit, most likely taking her pills before she went back to bed. She had a doctor's appointment tomorrow to address her worsening condition.

"Shuichi-nii?"

"What is it Tsuna?"

"The Mafia seem to be pretty advanced…do you think they might be able to help mom?"

Kurama tightened his grip on his little brother.

"Perhaps."

Tsuna yawned. "I'll ask Reborn about it tomorrow. I'm sure he's noticed she's sick by now. It's been several days."

"Yes…you do that."

Kurama stared at the ceiling as Tsuna finally drifted off to sleep. Despite the Mafia's advanced technology he doubted they'd be able to help, but he couldn't tell Tsuna that.

He couldn't tell Tsuna that her sickness was his fault…

Residue demonic energy, not meant to remain within the human body...

And he wasn't sure how to fix it.

* * *

 **Whelp, there's another chapter. Don't have much to say about this one. (It's late and I'm sleepy XD)Thanks for all of the reviews on the previous two chapters! You guys are awesome. :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Reevaluations

**Word Count: 401**

 **Ages: Tsuna-13**

 **Kurama- 15**

* * *

"It takes considerable knowledge just to realize the extent of your own ignorance."

~Thomas Sowell

During the several weeks he had been in the Sawada household he had learned quite a bit about its occupants. He knew the general routine of each person, their ticks and pet peeves, likes and dislikes along with who their friends were and their entire family history.

He knew that Nana was valiantly fighting an illness that had the civilian doctors scratching their heads.

He knew that Tsuna had an irrational fear of bats.

He knew nearly every one of Shuichi's pet peeves and exploited them at every opportunity.

He had seen the boy twitch and scowl and almost break his calm facade on several occasions, only to rein himself in at the very last minute. He knew all of Tsuna's petty fears and insecurities and was slowly working with the boy in his tor-training. He knew that Nana knew a lot more than she let on and had the best poker face he'd seen in a long time. (He also learned not to play poker with the woman, lest he loses all his cash to the mother of two.)

However, despite all of his observations and needling. Despite his various attempts to invoke different reactions out of the oldest Sawada child, he had never seen him laugh.

Until today.

In fact, that boy was practically cackling, leaning against the door-frame.

Tsuna and Dino shared the same look of utter confusion.

Reborn felt his eye twitch in irritation. He wasn't sure why or how Dino's choice of weapon managed to get such an odd reaction out of the boy, but he was determined to find out.

The surreal moment was over within a few moments and Shuichi went back to normal, though there was a hint of amusement in his eyes as he watched Dino.

Reborn figured it out quickly enough. Shuichi's expert management of Dino's clumsiness gave himself away. No beginner could handle a whip that way. Reborn got the feeling the boy wasn't really trying to hide it. It also brought up another slew of questions about the strange boy that left Reborn at square one with his observations.

He sighed.

He'd have to reevaluate his report of the boy now.

He wondered how many times he'd have to do that during his time in the Sawada household.

The odds didn't look promising…

* * *

 **Okay, I'm going to be uploading three chapters back to back. None of them are very long, but I was on a writing spree (Must be because I've got a test next week). Thank you guys so much for the reviews! You're all superspecialawesome!**


	15. Chapter 15: Freeloader

**Word Count: 504**

 **Ages: Kurama- 15**

 **Tsuna- 13**

 **Gokudera- 14**

* * *

"Our entire life - consists ultimately in accepting ourselves as we are."

~Jean Anouilh

Kurama folded his arms across his chest as he frowned at the boys in front of him. Tsuna was half naked again and covered in scraps and small burns. The other boy seemed to have fared better physically, however, he was alternating between glaring at Kurama and looking admiringly at Tsuna.

That would not do.

He knew what Reborn was doing. He knew that they might work it out later in life and this Gokudera boy would probably become a strong and loyal guardian for Tsuna.

However, that was in the future.

This was now.

As it stood right now, that rash personality combined with the hero worship would get his brother in trouble.

Or worse, get him severely hurt.

Kurama was not going to allow that.

He sighed, unfolding his arms slowly.

If Reborn was going to play that game, then he might as well join.

"Tsuna, go get changed." He held out a bag containing an extra uniform. He had ordered several more for his brother when it became clear the whole losing his clothes thing would become a normal activity.

Gokudera bristled like an angry cat, but before he could say anything Tsuna had darted forward and grabbed the bag before heading off to the nearest bathroom. The silver haired boy tried to follow, but Kurama pinned him in place with a narrowed eyed look. He froze, eyes widening before tightening in anger.

Kurama observed him for a moment trying to decide how he would handle this situation. As Gokudera grew more flustered and frustrated under his stare he finally made a decision.

"Gokudera Hayato, I noticed you don't seem to have any family or guardians in the country. In fact, there is no record of family history at all nor is there any record of your living conditions."

Gokudera tensed, his fingers most likely searching for the hidden dynamite on his person. Kurama ignored him.

"Where do you live, Gokudera-kun? It's mandatory for the school to have your address for emergencies. We also need a way to contact your parents or guardians."

"That's none of your business!"

Kurama paused listening as Tsuna shuffling footsteps halted, just around the corner. He softened his voice slightly, feeling genuine pity for the boy's current plight.

"Do you have a home yet, Gokudera-kun?"

Before Gokudera could even open his mouth to retort, Tsuna swept in eyes wide and full of irresistible kindness. "What!? Gokudera-kun, you don't have a home?!"

"T-Tenth! I…! W-Well!"

"Shuichi-nii can he stay with us?!"

"N-no way… I couldn't!"

"Of course, Tsuna." Kurama smiled gently at his little brother.

Mission accomplished. Now he could keep a better eye on the other boy and hopefully help him straighten out his issues. It would be a long road, but Kurama managed to find his self-worth while living with the Sawadas, so he was sure Gokudera could too.

Thus, the Sawada household gained its first, of many, freeloader.

Nana was thrilled.

* * *

 **Kurama's looking out for his brother again. XD Also, it was never really stated in canon where Gokudera lived (I always assumed it was under Tsuna's bed), so there you go. Now Kurama can keep an eye on him.**

 **Can the Sawada household handle it? Place your bets!**


	16. Chapter 16: What We Leave Behind

**Word Count: 550**

 **Ages: Tsuna- 13**

 **Kurama- 15**

 **Gokudera-14**

 **Lambo- 5**

* * *

"A life is not important except in the impact it has on other lives."

~Jackie Robinson

Tsuna wasn't sure what to think when his older brother came home late one night with a black eye. His brother had been acting strange lately. Going off with Hiei-nii in the dead of night when they thought no one would notice. He knew it had something to do with their mom being hospitalized.

Shuichi-nii had grown nearly frantic when her condition took a sudden dive. Not even the strangely skittish Dr. Shamal could figure out what was wrong, much less treat her. Not that he really wanted the pervert near his mother, to begin with. Tsuna had thought the man was an unreliable pervert when he first met him and from Gokudera's description of him, but he had been perfectly civil when trying to treat his mother.

Tsuna had a sneaking suspicion his brother was involved in that sudden change in personality.

It was hard to manage a distraught Lambo and irate Gokudera on top of the fear of his mother's emanate death. Yamamoto helped a little bit, but he still felt stressed. He had tried to seek comfort with his brother, but the older boy was distant. He drifted about the house lost in thought, sometimes muttering to himself. Tsuna knew he blamed himself for their mother's sickness, though he didn't know why.

That's why he got really scared when Shuichi-nii left that afternoon.

He had a weird glint in his eye as he hugged Tsuna tightly. Even Gokudera was concerned. Though Reborn was unreadable as ever.

His stomach kept doing flips.

He stayed awake, curled up in the middle of the entry hall even though his brother said he wouldn't be back.

He did come back.

With a black eye and more worn than Tsuna had ever seen him.

He took one look at Tsuna and sunk down to the floor clutching him tightly to his chest while whispering broken apologies.

That was the first time he had ever witnessed his brother cry.

All of his questions flew out the window as he returned the desperate hug and dissolved into tears.

They fell asleep there, tears drying on their faces.

The next day their mother was released from the hospital. Apparently, she had made a complete recovery overnight. The Doctors were astounded.

There was a strange boy waiting for them in the lobby. He grinned widely and slapped Shuichi-nii on the back. Tsuna expected his brother to politely turn the boy away like he had done numerous times to various people. The other teen looked like a delinquent type. Tsuna knew his brother disliked them.

However, his brother just smiled.

A true smile.

Gokudera and Reborn looked like they were having trouble holding back questions, but Tsuna only smiled and politely greeted the other boy when Shuichi-nii introduced them. Tsuna decided this Yusuke person was definitely someone worth knowing if he made his brother smile like that.

His brother was strange in many ways and sometimes Tsuna really wanted to know what went on in his head.

But today was a good day. His mother was well, his brother had found a new friend, and neither Gokudera nor Lambo had managed to blow anything up, yet.

Besides, Shuichi-nii was his big brother.

And that's all that mattered in the end.

* * *

 **There will be a better explanation of why sun flames wouldn't work in a later chapter. (Probably from Kurama's pov) along with a chapter where Kurama meets Yusuke and trying to make his wish on the mirror. A lot of you guys asked about it or mentioned it, so I wanted to reassure you. I don't really plan on doing anything in chronological order, but I definitely will get to these scenes eventually.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the support! I can't believe this little fic has reached a hundred favorites already! That just amazes me! :D**


	17. Chapter 17: Gut Feelings

**Word Count: 316**

 **Ages: Yusuke-14**

* * *

"According to some, heroic deaths are admirable things. I've never been convinced by this argument, mainly because, no matter how cool, stylish, composed, unflappable, manly, or defiant you are, at the end of the day you're also dead. Which is a little too permanent for my liking."

~Jonathan Stroud, The Bartimaeus Trilogy

Yusuke kicked a stray rock out of his way as he trudged back home. It was a cool night without a single breeze, perfect for all the thugs to make annoyances out of themselves. Luckily for him, they had it beaten into their skulls that messing with him was a bad thing to do.

He sighed, flexing his hands.

Maybe he shouldn't have punched Kurama.

He had been so annoyed at the redhead's choices he blanked for a second and introduced him to his fist. Then again, the guy probably deserved it for even thinking about leaving his mom and little brother.

The whole situation left a bad taste in his mouth.

It's all cool when the bad guys are just that. Bad guys. It starts to get sketchy when they become more relatable, more human. He saw more of himself in Kurama than he would like to admit. They both needed a punch to the gut in order to get themselves out of their self-deprecation.

He wrinkled his nose.

He was spending too much time with Keiko if he was thinking about words like 'self-deprecation' and actually knowing the meaning.

He resolved not to go to school tomorrow.

Maybe he'd head over to the Namimori Hospital to visit Kurama and his mom. Keiko couldn't complain about that.

Well, she could, but she wouldn't hit him for it.

He also had to fight that Hiei guy. Everyone else looked hesitant and wary over that battle, but Yusuke wasn't all that worried.

He had a gut feeling that everything would work out.

* * *

 **Okay, Yusuke is kind of hard to write...**

 **Sorry for the long wait. Life and school have been hectic, to say the least. :/**

 **Thanks for all of the reviews! You guys are so awesome!**


	18. Chapter 18: A Useless Sword

**Word Count: 737**

 **Ages: Hiei- ...um over 400 maybe...?**

* * *

"There is nothing like looking, if you want to find something. You certainly usually find something, if you look, but it is not always quite the something you were after."  
― J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Hobbit_

Hiei stared at the sword in his hand, wondering vaguely why he stole it. He didn't really have a goal, other than getting the mirror for Kurama's mother. In fact, he didn't really know much about the three object other than their abilities. He shook the sword lightly, listening as the cure for its poison clinked within the handle.

The balance was off.

He frowned. He wasn't much of a swordsman even though he did carry a sword. It was mostly used to channel his power. Though Kurama did suggest actually trying to learn a style, just in case he ever came across a true swordsman.

He doubted the fox would approve of him using this particular sword, however.

Honestly, he wasn't sure he wanted to anyway.

It didn't really help him in any way. It was only semi-useful against humans. Other demons wouldn't be affected. Not only that, but it didn't help his search for his twin in any way.

Of course, he could create his own army out of turned humans, but what was the point in that?

He sat down still debating with himself.

It wasn't like he could simply return it to the Spirit World at this point. He could sell it, but money or treasure had never really appealed to him like it had to the fox. Maybe he could try and leverage some information for the stupid thing, but he didn't want knowledge of his ownership of it to spread around if there was no information to be found.

While he couldn't think of any use for it, other demons would be more than happy to cause chaos. He didn't want to deal with trying to fight to keep the thing.

He folded his arms across from his chest and glared down at the sword in his lap.

He wondered if Kurama had gotten the Forlorn Hope to work. The fox had a determined glint in his eye when he left, so Hiei didn't doubt that he'd figure out how to use it. That was the whole reason for their little escapade, even if he didn't want to admit it.

He had come to like the human woman Kurama called mother.

She never asked any questions nor did she try and make him stay when he wanted to leave. Her cooking was also a big plus.

He had watched silently as Kurama frantically tried to find every possible method to heal his mother. When he realized that the illness was caused by his own demonic energy he broke down in a way Hiei had never seen before.

It was difficult to see someone like Kurama lose control. Perhaps if he hadn't known the fox's family. Hadn't eaten and lived with them. If the little human hadn't taken to calling him 'Nii-san' and the mother hadn't admitted to thinking of him as a third son, he would have made fun Kurama for caring so much for the silly humans.

But all of those things had occurred and he couldn't bring himself not to care. Not to worry. Not to find some way to help them.

So, he had come up with the plan to break into the Spirit Realm. He didn't know much about the items, but he knew enough to realized that the Forlorn Hope would be able to help if not completely cure Nana.

He glanced down at the sword again.

There really wasn't a point in keeping the darn thing.

* * *

The Spirit World was in chaos when they found the Sword of Shadows sitting innocently outside Koenma's office door the next morning. It had a note with it that nearly sent the Prince into a temper tantrum. Yusuke only laughed, claiming that his gut was always right and that they should listen to him more often. Botan just shook her head, realizing not for the first time, that she wasn't paid enough for this nonsense.

When Kurama noticed a presence outside the hospital window, he only smiled and opened it. Allowing the shorter demon inside, making Reborn send him an exasperated glare as Tsuna greeting him enthusiastically.

 _You should really upgrade your security. This whole situation was pathetic. Be grateful I wasn't planning on using your stupid, useless sword._

* * *

 **So, yeah. I haven't watched YYH recently, but I couldn't remember why Hiei wanted that sword. Maybe I missed something, but it had never made sense to me especially when we learn more about him and his goals later in the series.**

 **Anywho, while I can't guarantee scheduled or even frequent updates, I'll at least try and post a couple of chapters for each update. If that makes any sense. XD**

 ** _Thanks again for all of your lovely reviews. I can't even express how happy each one makes me._**


	19. Chapter 19: Falling Rain

"The road goes ever on and on"  
― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Hobbit

It seemed as though his brother would be gaining another friend. One Yamamoto Takeshi.

Violence, overall in Namimori was a lot lower than the National average. Kurama had even cracked down on bullying within the schools, when it became evident that his brother was a major victim, provoking others in the area to follow. Hibari, himself was a huge discouragement for drug addicts and gangs, so in all actuality, Namimori was most likely one of the safest places in the entirety of Japan.

Suicide, on the other hand, isn't necessarily affected by the lack of violence within the community. Although Kurama had never had to deal with suicide during his time as the student council president at Namimori Middle, that didn't mean it wasn't an issue with the community on a whole.

Kurama watched silently as the black haired baseball player grinned, swinging his good arm around his younger brother's shoulder. As the student council president, he had made his rounds with all of the sports groups within the school. He knew about Yamamoto. He was vaguely aware of the amount of attention seeking 'friends' the boy was surrounded with and could recognize a fake smile when he saw one. However, the idea of the boy going to the extreme of trying to kill himself over his inability to meet others expectations had never crossed his mind.

Then again the idea of suicide was one he still struggled with, as demons on average rarely ever committed such an act. Demons valued their own lives too highly to throw it away by their own hand. He only had vague second-hand knowledge of demons killing themselves to avoid a less savory death, such as long drawn out torture. Kurama knew logically that there must have been some, but he had never been introduced to the concept until after he started posing as a human.

When he had first heard tell that the Yamamoto boy was preparing to jump he was uncertain as to what to do about the situation. Teachers, of course, had immediately called for police and an ambulance as they rushed to the roof, along with most of the student body despite being told not to.

Kurama had followed, uncertain, but willing to help.

He shouldn't have worried too much apparently as Reborn had everything under control. He frowned slightly shifting his hair to shield his expression from passerby's heading back to their classrooms.

While he was very proud of his younger brother speaking up for the other boy he wasn't sure what Reborn gained from bringing in a civilian into Tsuna's mafia training. He supposed he would have to ask the not-child eventually for more information, considering his lack of ability to get any, but the thought of that smug little smirk made him irritated simply thinking about it. He knew that the not-child would find a way to blackmail him into answering his own questions by holding Kurama's hostage and didn't like the thought of the mafia knowing his secret. If he was going to tell anyone it would be his mother and brother on his own terms, not someone else's.

Turning his thoughts away from that for the moment he began the long, arduous task of shuffling students back to their classrooms along with the teachers. Both the police and ambulance had never shown up, Kurama realized that it was most likely from Reborn's interference. It was slightly daunting to learn about how extensive the Mafia influence was, but he wouldn't give Reborn the satisfaction of seeing him visibly stressed over it.

Perhaps he should ask Hiei about looking into the mafia for him, specifically the Vongola.

He hadn't seen the smaller demon in a while. He only hoped that the other demon wouldn't give anything away when he did eventually make an appearance. Kurama never regretted not being able to contact him more since Reborn made his unexpected appearance. All he could do was wait patiently and hope for the best.

* * *

 **I'm alive!** **Thank you guys for all of the support and reviews. I'm glad you like this little drabble series. Two more chapters will be uploaded with this update. I also wanted to ask if you guys wanted a full-length fic for this story? I was fiddling around with the idea and have nearly two chapters done. Dunno, I may upload them tomorrow, to see how well you guys like it.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Strange Place

"My family is my strength and my weakness."

~Aishwarya Rai Bachchan

It was too silent.

Lambo vaguely remembered laughter and the taste of lots of sweets a long time ago, but now the big home that was all he knew was silent and cold. He tried to get his papa to play with him, but his papa only sighed and patted his head. All of his aunts and uncles rushed down the hallways talking about things he didn't understand and ignoring him as he tried to follow them.

He just wanted to play.

He didn't know what his papa started yelling before everything was covered by a pink smoke.

He didn't know what was going on.

He wanted to cry, but his papa told him that crying was for babies and he definitely wasn't a baby anymore. So, he sat there in a new place that he didn't recognize and held back his tears.

He didn't know what to do.

"Lambo?"

Lambo didn't know who the man was, but he knelt down in front of him. Lambo backed away, half-forgotten warnings of strangers echoing in his mind as his eyesight was slowly becoming blurry from the tear he held back.

The stranger smiled sweetly.

"It's okay, Lambo, I'm not going to hurt you."

Before Lambo understood what was going on, he was enveloped within warm arms. He couldn't hold the tears anymore. He couldn't stop them even if he wanted too.

When was the last time someone hugged him closely?

Probably before mama left.

The stranger held him close and rubbed his back as he sobbed. He wasn't sure how much time passed in the stranger's arms, but he suddenly found himself back in him home. His aunts and uncles were frantically writing down things on their clipboards. His papa was talking excitedly with one of his uncles.

Lambo felt like crying again.

But, he knew that no one would hold him like the stranger did.

When papa told him he had to go kill Reborn he left without a second thought. His home wasn't his home anymore. He liked visiting the strange place more.

In the strange place, he met lots of kind people who held him and gave him candy.

In the strange place, the stranger told him he should go find Reborn.

So, he did.

He didn't expect to meet the stranger when he was tossed out of the window by Reborn.

The arms around him felt as warm as they did in the strange place. He stared silently up at the stranger for a few minutes.

Then his eyes filled with tears and he buried his face in the stranger's shirt.

He smelled like roses.

* * *

 **I suck at writing kids. :/ Anyway, we don't get a lot of information on Lambo's family, so I decided to give him some backstory. Also, I mentioned a full-length fic in the last chapter. I wouldn't stop working on this one if I decided to do a full story, in fact, I may actually upload more since I'll probably be more inspired.**


	21. Chapter 21: Wrath and Red Wine

"Silence is one of the hardest arguments to refute."

~Josh Billings

His hair was as red as the wine he was drinking.

Xanxus leaned back into his throne like chair, thinking back on the confrontation he had with the shitty brats and the CEDEF bastard. He had looked over all of the shitty brats while the bastard was laying out the battle plans. They were younger than expected; weaker.

He had assumed that the shitty brats were at least in their late teens when he first heard about there being an heir in Japan. Apparently, they needed to kill their informant. He was sure Squalo had already taken care of it.

It made his job easier, but it put him in the position of killing brats. Not that he cared about the brats shitty lives, but other Families will undoubtedly talk when he took over the Vongola. He knew there'd be talk of how the Varia had grown weak. Killing barely trained kids wasn't that hard, after all. They'd start to think the Vongola was weak and he couldn't allow that. He'd just have to beat it into their skulls that they were still the best, regardless of weak opponents.

He took another sip of wine as his mind drifted back to red.

He swirled his drink slowly, trying to understand how this piece fit into the puzzle.

Hair red as blood.

Eyes a vivid green.

First born son of the bastard.

Yet, not the heir.

He had seen pictures of the bastard's wife. The redhead took after neither of them with his coloring, though he had seen traces of similar features in the mother. He had seen the blank almost hostile look the bastard had given Red and he wondered…

His own bastard had put on the facade of fatherhood, but many of the other members of the Family never bothered putting on an act for what they thought was a bastard child. A house, no matter how large, can become stifling when the people in it look at you as if you are the dirt behind their shoes. He couldn't wait to smash their faces into the dirt when he became the boss.

He wondered if Red felt just as stifled.

Did Red hold the same all-consuming anger that boiled inside him, even now, when he was alone and content?

He supposed it didn't matter in the end.

He took another sip of wine.

If he got in the way, Xanxus would kill him.

He threw the glass at the opposite wall and watched as the red liquid dripped to the floor.

* * *

 **Xanxus is hard to write. :/ Don't know if I did him justice (he is one of my favorite characters). I figured he'd be slightly interested, though, since his situation is similar to Kurama's. As far as Xanxus knows right now, they both don't fit with their family (in physical appearance) and were passed over as heirs.**

 ***The full-length story is now posted.**


	22. Chapter 22: Insecurities

"It's insecurity that is always chasing you and standing in the way of your dreams."

Vin Diesel

Hayato had never thought he would be in the position he was today. There were very few skies in comparison to the other elements, so bonding was a truly special event for flame active Mafioso. He, like most, had always dreamed about bonding with a sky. However, after finding out about his heritage, he was pessimistic enough to realize that probably wasn't going to happen.

He knew that despite his skills with dynamic he didn't have a good grasp on his flames and therefore wasn't skilled enough for many families.

It didn't help that he was a bastard son and run away.

He had already been rejected by several mafia families and had never even met a sky before he came to Japan. He would never have thought he'd end up with not only a sky but the future head of the most powerful mafia family in the world. It was a lot to take in, but he tried his best.

He tried to be the best guardian and right-hand man he could after being accepted into the family as Juudiame's storm guardian, but he still felt like he was a failure.

He tried to defend his boss from enemies, but Juudiame didn't seem to like that.

He refused to share a room with his boss so that Juudiame would have his room to himself, but that just made him look sad.

He tried training more to protect his boss, but Juudiame always fussed and worried when he came back with bandages and burns.

He always seemed to cause the Tenth more trouble than intended and he didn't know how to change. He was a born and raised Mafioso, he wasn't sure how to make his still very civilian Boss happy. He glared at the perfectly trimmed backyard, wondering if he should just move out. He was sure he could find a cheap apartment somewhere.

"Gokudera-kun?"

He flinched jerked his head to meet the bright green eyes of his Juudaime's older brother. He grimaced and looked back at the yard, trying to pretend he wasn't startled. He didn't really know how to act around the older boy.

Apparently, the redhead didn't understand his dismissal and proceeded to sit down next to him.

"You worry Tsuna sometimes, you know that?"

Hayato scowled his hand reaching for a cigarette compulsively.

"He thinks you're forcing yourself to be his friend because of Reborn and is worried that you're pushing yourself too hard."

The cigarette dropped from his fingers as he turned, wide-eyed towards the older boy.

"D-does he not want me as h-his guardian…?"

"No-"

He stood up abruptly intent on leaving the premise immediately but was yanked back down. Hayato looking down at his feet feeling lost. To his utter horror, he felt tear prickle in his eyes. He glanced up in shock when he felt a hand on his head.

"Would you let me finish?" There was a glint in his eye that reminded Hayato strongly of Reborn. He swallowed and nodded, even though his eyes were burning and his chest hurt.

"Tsuna doesn't want guardians, Gokudera-kun. He wants friends."

Hayato blinked. "What?"

The redhead smiled. "He's still confused about guardians and mafia in general, so it's sometimes hard for him to understand why you do certain things. He doesn't want to be a mafia boss, but he would like to be your friend. He's worried that you only want him as a boss."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

He was on his feet again.

How could his Juudiame think that? Of course, he wanted to be his friend! _(He ignored the quiet voice in the back of his head that snidely reminded him that he wasn't good enough to be the tenth's friend.)_

"Then why don't you tell him up front, so he knows?"

"I will." Hayato clinched his hand, he could feel his storm flames stirring from the intensity of his resolve.

He stormed into the house, intent on finding his boss before remembering something and running back to the porch. He bowed deeply to the still sitting teenager.

"THANK YOU, SAWADA-SAMA!"

"You don't have to call me that. Just call me Shuichi…"

"Then, thank you Shoichi-sama!"

"Ah…."

Hayato was off again like a shot. He didn't know why his boss would want to be friends with someone like him, but he wanted to make sure that his kind-hearted Juudiame didn't think Hayato only wanted him for power.


	23. Chapter 23: Beautiful Day

"The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life."

Richard Bach

Tsuna groaned softly as his mind slowly drifted into consciousness. The banging and shouting downstairs was the normal background to his new morning routine. He sat up slowly when the sound of feet stomping up the stairs reached his ears.

"Juu-, uh, Tsuna…-sama!" Gokudera stumbled a bit before continuing strongly in a loud voice. "Breakfast is ready!"

Tsuna smiled refraining from rolling his eyes at the addition to his name. "Ok, thank you Hayato-kun."

The silver haired boy grinned as he and dashed out of the room. Tsuna wasn't sure what to think of him at first, but the other boy had been making a genuine effort to become friends with him over there past week. It made Tsuna feel bad about thinking he was just here because of Reborn, but the baby in question hit him over the head when he tried to bring it up, so he let it go and tried to learn more about the Italian.

He stretched and slowly put on his uniform keeping an eye and ear out for his tiny tutor.

He had started getting used to the constant attacks, but that didn't make them hurt any less. He stumbled down the stairs, hesitating slightly before he entered the dining room. He was greeted by an early morning explosion by Lambo along with copious shouting. It looked like Hayato's sister was here as well judging by the way his new friend was slumped in the corner looking pale.

It was a testament to how insane things had gotten that he only sighed and took his seat.

His brother passed him the eggs while blocking his own food from Reborn's thieving hands. "Good morning Tsuna."

"Good morning Shuichi-nii."

Tsuna scrambled to hold onto his plate when Fuuta started ranking the food but otherwise managed to get through breakfast without any major insistences. Though, Bianchi did try to offer him more poison food again. When Shuichi got up to leave for school, Tsuna pulled Hayato to his feet and dragged him out the door.

"Have a good day at school!" His mother shouted peeking her head out.

Tsuna grinned and waved at her.

Yamamoto joined them halfway to school, while Sasagawa-oniisan jogged past them a couple of times shouting his usual catchphrase. He ignored his friend's bickering and glanced at the sky. It was a beautiful day out. It was almost regrettable that he had school today.

Of course, everything looked beautiful after his mother made a full recovery a week ago.

He felt a weight land on his head and refrained from rolling his eyes. Reborn would only smack him if he did, despite the fact that he couldn't feasibly see his eyes from the top of his head. Somehow his tutor always knew. His brother and his tutor began their usual routine of exchanging snide insults and he couldn't hold back the small laugh.

His life was so crazy now, but somehow everything was working out.

He glanced at Yamamoto and Hayato. _(He had friends.)_

He laughed again at a particularly cutting remark from his big brother. _(He got to see new sides of the people he cared about.)_

His grades were going up. _(Reborn's methods were painful but efficient.)_

People had slowly started to stop making fun of him. _(The threat of literal bombs and a strangely serious baseball player seemed to have scared most of his former bullies away.)_

He looked at the sky again.

It really was a beautiful day.

* * *

 **I just realized I didn't put an author's note at the end of the last chapter. lol. I was having so much trouble with my internet and uploading it I completely forgot. Honestly, though, it probably just would have been me complaining about my faulty internet. Anyway, here's another chapter! Thanks for all of the lovely reviews! 3**


	24. Chapter 24: It's Raining Children

_"The fox changes his fur but not his habits."_ – Anonymous

* * *

"Shuichi Sawada is the number one thief in the world, number two is Kait-"

"Are you insulting Shuichi-sama?!" Gokudera cut in, looking furious.

"Gokudera Hayato is number one in child care. Recommended job, daycare worker…"

"WHAT!?"

"Haha, I knew Gokudera-kun secretly loved kids." Yamamoto laughed.

Kurama leaned against the window, adjusting to the lack of gravity fairly easily, laughing quietly while the room descended into chaos and the rain drizzled down outside. Their household had picked up yet another child. Though this one was older than the other two and thus far hadn't blown up anything or anyone. However, the child seemed to have some kind of otherworldly power that was proving to be nearly as chaotic as the frequent bombs and explosions that had become a daily occurrence.

"Hm, hard to tell when the rain made the rankings useless unless you were watching."

Kurama glanced down at the tiny man now floating just above the window sill. He smiled lazily at the subtle fish for answers but otherwise didn't reply. Instead, he opened the window for a slightly damp Hiei to enter the room. His appearance forced Reborn to move away to avoid a grumpy wet demon stepping on him. The demon in question grunted his thanks and greeting with a heavy scowl on his face.

"Mother is making curry tonight," Kurama informed him, watching as the demon's eyes light up ever so slightly.

Hiei disappeared out the door, seemingly not noticing the lack of gravity or chaos in the room, presumably to stake out a seat for dinner. Kurama didn't blame him, it was slowly becoming a more difficult task as his brother accumulated more people. Reborn's penetrating stare followed the demon, almost making Kurama snort. The tiny not-child was practically beside himself when he realized he couldn't find any information on Hiei. Since then there had been a lot more piercing looks and pointed questions, but Kurama ignored them gleefully.

 _(Koenma made it abundantly clear he did not want the mafia to find out about the demon and spirit realm. He apparently already had enough trouble with dealing with their flame shenanigans and didn't want them to get involved with anything else supernatural. He was willing to work with Kurama and Hiei despite their theft, but point blank refused to get involved with anything mafia related, shuddering to himself about interdimensional issues, something about 3 rings or three sets of rings, and not dealing with that shit ever again after_ _ **the incident**_ _400 hundred years ago. )_

Kurama liked to think he had improved himself over the years as a human, but even he'd admit that he still had a bit of vindictive streak. He still wasn't pleased with his brother's situation as the next heir to a bloody mafia family and Reborn was an easy outlet even if his true displeasure was aimed at the head of the Vongola family himself.

So, with great pleasure, Kurama sent the man an undoubtedly infuriating smirk and left the room with little difficulty despite the lack of gravity.

* * *

 **I have a test in a couple of hours that I should be studying for, but I got inspired so here's chapter. Yes, the incident 400 years ago involved the Vongola Primo and his guardians. Might make that a drabble or might include it in the full story. Haven't decided yet. Sorry for long waits between updates, college is kicking my butt.**


	25. Chapter 25: Family

**Love you guys, here's some angst. (There's some sweetness at the end, though)**

 **Ages:**

 **Kurama- 6**

 **Tsuna- 5**

* * *

"Family makes a house a home."

~Jennifer Hudson

Kurama hovered outside the room.

His...mother had been discharged from the hospital several days ago but was still on bed rest due to her injuries.

His 'father' arrived within hours of the attack with a group of men in suits and a doctor in tow. Kurama remembered being woken up by one of his fathers, apparent henchmen trying to pull him away from his...mother's side. The woman had flinched at his glare but insisted on picking him up so the Doctor his 'father' brought could examine his...mother's wounds.

Now the woman and many others were on alert around the house and the neighborhood.

Kurama shuffled his feet silently trying to ignore the twisting feeling in his gut as he watched the occupants of the room.

His...mother was propped up slightly on the bed talking quietly with his 'father' sitting beside her. She was stroking his little human brother's fluffy hair with her good arm as he was curled up in her lap fast asleep. His human father had been even more skittish around him, which resulted from Kurama being separated from the rest of the family more often than not.

Under normal circumstances he would have been incredibly pleased with this, however, now he wasn't certain what he felt.

This frail human woman had willing put her life on the line to save him.

It was a mind-boggling concept for a demon; for Kurama.

Loyalty was a fickle thing in the demon realm usually based on power and wealth. He knew that despite their claims, many of his former followers were only loyal to him out of fear, or lust for power and money. True loyalty was rare, self-sacrifice was almost unheard of.

Kurama had heard about it occurring in passing and had laughed along with his fellow companions at the utter nonsense.

Devotion to another was not something he fully understood.

 _(Kuronue probably understood, considering how long he hung around Kurama and the way he died. For a cheap necklace that held no value other than whatever memory it held for the bat demon.)_

Humans were weak and pathetic.

Why would someone as frail and weak as her throw themselves into danger when they didn't have to?

To save their offspring?

She had another to carry the line. If the boy died as well then it would have been more intelligent for her to run while the man was occupied with them and save herself. She was still young. She could still have other children to carry her line.

 _Why would she potentially sacrifice her life when she had a chance to get away?_

It was stupid.

It only proved how stupid and weak humans were.

As soon as he saw that Kuronue was compromised he left the other demon. He knew that trying to stay and save him would have most certainly resulted in his own capture and/or death, so he ran. Kuronue knew that too, so he told him to run.

 _(If he had stayed, could he have saved Kuronue?)_

Kurama's stomach twisted.

His hands tightened on the doorframe.

His father's men, the neighbors, the police, they all whispered about how brave she was. How good she was for protecting him.

It didn't make any sense.

Humans were strange.

He eyed the scene in front of him trying to puzzle through his twisting emotions. He never had this problem before, where he didn't know what to do or think. He had always been in complete control of himself, his thoughts and his emotions. He blamed the human body. There was something with their chemistry; their hormones that were making him excessively emotional. He knew that had to be the case.

He should go back to his room. He should try to sort out this mess through meditation. He had calculated the time it would take for him to be able to regain his powers and leave this human body. He just needed to hold out for four more years.

He was a demon.

Four years were nothing to him.

He should…

He took a step, then another…his…his mother's eyes landed on him immediately and she smiled warmly. He reached the edge of the bed and his 'father' picked him up and set him beside her with a short warning about not hurting her.

"Hey, there my sweet boy. I'm glad you decided to come in." She whispered while stroking his hair. "I missed you."

He curled into her without saying a word.

Humans were stupid and weak.

They didn't make much sense to him, but this woman, his…mother, had saved his life despite the cost to her own health and safety. He didn't understand why, but he owed her a debt he didn't know how to repay.

 _(That was a lie. He knew what she wanted. It was what she had always wanted.)_

He blinked slowly at the people surrounding him. For once his 'father' wasn't scowling at him, but fussing quietly over his mother as she laughed softly at his antics. His little 'brother' curled up against him as soon as he was settled on the bed and now had a fist of Kurama's shirt in his hand. His mother noticed his stare and smiled down at him her good hand running through his hair slowly.

 _(Perhaps…)_

Humans were strange.

They could commit the most heinous acts that even rivaled demons.

Yet, they also gave their devotion and loyalty to others without expecting anything back.

They even threw themselves in the way of harm to protect the one's they cared about.

It was confusing.

 _(…but perhaps now he understood a little bit…there was a certain warmth that came with being cared about…and caring in return.)_

He put his head down on his mother's chest, listening to her steady heartbeat.

 _(Perhaps, he'll take the time to learn a little more.)_

* * *

 **Yes, Kaito Kid was the second best thief, lol. I couldn't not include him when mentioning best thieves. Btw, I got an A on that test.**


	26. Chapter 26: The Report

**Timeline: During the Daily life arc**

* * *

" I need to stop getting into situations where all my options are potentially bad."  
― Jack Campbell, Dauntless

 _Sawada Shuichi is…_

Reborn tapped his pen on the paper in front of him.

Where should he begin?

He honestly wasn't sure where. While there were a plethora of things to say, most of it was confusing and contradictory. It gave him a headache just thinking about having to organize his observations, but he knew he had to do it for his report to the 9th. After all, the man had asked for a detailed report on the eldest Sawada son. When he had received this secondary objective he had made his own predictions like he did with most jobs. Looking beneath the orders and into what his client truly wanted usually made his job easier. From an outsiders perspective, they would problem assume that the 9th was keeping his options open for the position of 10th.

However, Reborn knew better.

He was there after all the day Iemitsu called the 9th in in a panic over his newborn son. Reborn hadn't thought much of it then. They ran a few tests and found him to be a perfectly average child. The 9th advised Iemitsu to take some time off and Reborn went back home his only observations being that the child was oddly quiet.

When he was given this mission Reborn thought back on that day, wondering if the 9th noticed something that Reborn himself missed. The Vongola folk especially those of the Primo's blood could be uncanny in their perception even if it had been diluted by time. He assumed that the 9th saw something of interest in the boy that could be potentially dangerous and he wanted either a confirmation or denial from Reborn.

Now, sitting there staring at a blank report he shook his head.

Honestly, these Vongola folk would be the death of him.

 _(He never admit that despite the frustration and headaches there was a reason he took so many of their missions despite being a freelance Hitman.)_

 _(They could be so interesting.)_

 _Sawada Shuichi is…_

 _...Not a threat?_

He was sure that's what the 9th wanted to hear, but Reborn couldn't in good conscious report that considering all of the unknown factors he still didn't have answers to despite weeks and weeks of observations and prying.

 _...A threat?_

Only to those who threatened his family. Which may very well include the 9th since the man had decided on Shuichi's younger brother as heir to an old and bloodstained mafia family. But at the same time the boy wasn't necessarily a threat unless provoked and reporting that he was a threat would certainly lead to an attempted assassination and Reborn had a sneaking suspicion assassinating him wouldn't be as easy as one would think despite him technically being a civilian. Not to mention Tsuna would be crushed and likely seek revenge should he find out that it the Vongola who killed his brother. Which definitely not what they wanted.

 _(Not to mention by calling in the Vongola, Reborn would lose their little competition of wit and secrets. And Reborn hated losing.)_

 _Sawada Shuichi is..._

… _Perceptive?_

Like a true descendent of the Primo.

… _Charismatic?_

He could sell ice to an Eskimo.

… _Cunning?_

Like a fox.

… _Hiding secrets within his secrets?_

Most certainly. Something which had been driving Reborn up the wall. But, even that didn't truly cover the scope of the situation. Despite all of his resources with his own contacts and the Vongola's contacts he still could figure the boy out. He was a walking enigma. One that took great joy in rubbing Reborn's lack of answers in his face at every opportunity. Just today he was parading around another teenager who only went by Hiei. The new temperamental teen apparently knew the Sawada's well, yet Reborn had been none the wiser until he literally popped in the window of Sawada Nana's hospital room.

A room that was on the fourth level.

It had been two weeks and Reborn had yet to find any additional information since then.

Reborn pinched the bridge of his nose.

Despite his lack of answers on crucial information there was still so much to say from what he observed so far.

 _Exceptionally talented with plants._

 _Definitely had some kind of training with martial arts._

 _Knew how to wield a whip better than Dino._

 _Had the eyes of a seasoned killer._

 _Yet was extremely protective of those he cared about._

He looked down at the paper once more, silently groaning.

He sighed.

And began to write.

 _Sawada Shuichi is the most frustrating individual I've ever had the misfortune to meet._

* * *

 **It's been a while, but I have a few more for you. Thanks for all the lovely reviews!**


	27. Chapter 27: Delays

**Timeline: Beginning of the Mukuro Arc before Fuuta was kidnapped.**

* * *

"Short cuts make long delays." ~ J. R. R. Tolkien

Mukuro rubbed his ear in irritation.

Ever since this morning, they had been ringing with an unnatural sound. It sounded almost like a high pitch whistle. It grated at the eardrums and gave him a headache that was currently pounding behind his eyes.

He waved his hand, idly swatting away the demonic insect away from his face. They were like a particularly determined mosquito. Whose bite would lead to much more dire circumstance than a small itchy spot. He had seen as much during his first investigation of the mysterious insects earlier in the morning. The bodies of the possessed men should still be lying out near the entrance of the decrepit former amusement park. Unless they had managed to wake up sometime in the last several hours, but he doubted it. They were weak of body and mind and possession took a lot out of both.

He glanced lazily at his companions.

The Estraneo family was truly a wicked group. Dabbling in things they should have left alone. Trying to invoke powers beyond the scope of flame, diving head first into the realm of supernatural. While Ken and Chikusa never fully accessed the ability to see the things Mukuro could they still had a fair bit more awareness that most humans.

Ken was sniffing the air nervously, unconsciously moving away from a group of three of four of the little beasts despite not being able to see them. He was a creature of instinct that was for sure. Even if he wasn't spiritly aware his body was fine-tuned to respond instinctively to threats, whether he was consciously aware of them or not.

Chikusa on the other hand, eyed the insects suspiciously, although Mukuro was sure that the boy didn't know exactly what they were. His vision only extended to hazy shapes and a whisper of a warning before incoming attacks. He edged away from them quietly as they dove for him, but avoided touching them as boldly as Mukuro did to swat them away.

He was sure with a little push the teens could most likely develop the sight, though Mukuro wasn't in any mood to do so. They were targeting the mafia who by and large was unaware of the spiritual realms, so there wasn't much need to develop spiritual awareness among his followers. Or so he thought…

Until today that is…

Mukuro turned his gaze back out the window as his eyes wandered over the lush garden several stories below. It was obviously well taken care of by the mysterious redhead who allowed them to rest here without intervention. It was a beauty to behold, though Mukuro couldn't help but eye some of the plants that were certainly not of this world.

Now, however, the beauty was nearly covered completely by the swarming of the little demonic insects.

He swatted away another insect with a scowl.

He had to postpone his plans because of these little pests. He had tried to dig into his vague memories of his past lives to find any solution to getting rid of the, but he only got fractions of distorted memories that were entirely unhelpful and only managed to make his headache worse.

Mukuro sighed heavily and slumped against the window.

He went to swat away another insect when he caught a flash of red through the window.

He straightened, a smirk tugged at his lips.

Perhaps the day wasn't wasted after all.

Perhaps he could get some answers.

* * *

 **A little more melding of the two stories. Basically, Estraneo wanted to create the perfect combination of spiritual powers and dying will flame abilities. However, since they're incompatible in my story they failed a lot and killed a lot of kids until they managed to be semi-successful with Ken and Chikusa and fully successful with Mukuro and only because they managed to tap into his past lives memories. This will be touched on later. Also, there will be some more melding here and there.**


	28. Chapter 28: The Search for Information

**Timeline: Daily Life arc. Same time as Reborn's Report.**

* * *

" Information is power. But like all power, there are those who want to keep it for themselves."

~ Aaron Swartz

"I didn't think organized crime was your style."

"Hiei, please." Kurama rolled his eyes. "You and I both know if I had a choice I'd stay as far away from it as possible."

"True." The fire demon murmured, folding his arms over his chest. "You're not one much for strict hierarchy and overindulgent opulence."

The descended into silence for a moment.

"You know." Hiei started. "I can't believe you got yourself in this mess. I was only gone for a month or so and suddenly I come back to a full house of random humans and news that your little brother is an heir to a human mafia family of all things."

Kurama smiled faintly. "I was a bit surprised myself. I knew my human father was involved, but I never expected things to turn out like this. I'm not particularly fond of the idea, but I have to admit that from what I've seen so far, their abilities are fascinating. We finally have information regarding Tsuna's flame ability at our fingertips."

Kurama's smile dropped and he sighed as he thought about his brother's new position once more. He glanced over the cityscape below them, swinging his legs idly on the edge of the skyscraper. His mother had just left the hospital and he wanted answers now that her illness and imminent death wasn't hanging over his head and clogging his mind with worry.

"Can you find more information on the Vongola and these flames of theirs?" He brushed away his hair from his eyes. "I only managed to scrounge up that basic information and have been observing Reborn's training, but with Tsuna being chosen as the heir I want to know everything."

Hiei sighed.

"I don't have as many human contacts as I do demons, but I can try. At the very least, if they truly are unaware of the spirit realms I can sneak in and see what I can find listening in on conversations and watch their training." Hiei plopped down on the ledge next to him.

Kurama felt his shoulders slump in relief. "Thank you, Hiei."

The fire demon scowled at him. "I'm not doing this for free."

Kurama chuckled. "Of course not."

He noted the Hiei decidedly didn't name a price. Kurama refrained from chuckling again. He supposed the demon justified it by pretending there was a tab Kurama would eventually pay. He was a rather prickly sort, easy to anger and tended to hold onto grudges. Kurama had been worried at first that the irate demon would bring harm to his family, but he had come to rely on him in the years since their first meeting.

Though he'd likely deny it till his last breath, the fire demon had a soft spot for Tsuna and his mother. He could relax in the knowledge that Hiei would do everything within his power to find the information for Kurama.

He tilted his head up towards the sky and watched the stars allowing the tension to melt from his shoulders.

* * *

 **So, I've finally gotten around to creating an outline for the full story. Still struggling with chapter 3 'cause I'm terrible at writing children and both Hiei and Hibari are being butts, but it should be up sometime next month. From there updates should be a bit faster since chapter 4 will start with the beginning of the anime.**


	29. Chapter 29: Carnivore

**Timeline: Before canon. Kyoya and Kurama are 5/6.**

* * *

"A truly strong person does not need the approval of others any more than a lion needs the approval of sheep."

~Vernon Howard

His mother had told him that there were only two types of people in the world. Those that were strong and those that were weak. She told him that there was no in-between. A carnivore will always be a carnivore and a herbivore will always be a herbivore. The Hibari were strong and everyone else was weak. They were carnivores. Everyone else were herbivores.

That was the truth he lived by.

He was strong.

He was a carnivore surrounded by weak herbivores.

He cast a glare at the foolhardy herbivore who tried to get close to him. The other child scrambled away with wide eyes. He felt nothing for the child. His mother had told him not to concern himself with weaklings. He turned back to the window staring blankly at the trees. The class would start soon, yet all the herbivores were not in their proper places. Some were still clutching at their mother's skirts, while others ran around the room screaming and laughing.

His eye twitched.

But he didn't move.

His mother told him to that irritation was beneath him. She said to simply ignore the weaklings and concentrate on his studies.

Hibari's were strong and also smart.

He was expected to make perfect grades.

He was expected to show how much better Hibari's were in comparison to the weak herbivores.

A flash of red hair obscured his view of the trees outside as another herbivore sat in the seat to his left, right by the window. He frowned, eyeing the bright red locks. Brightly dyed hair was against the rules. His eye twitched. The herbivore turned slightly to meet his glare with vivid green eyes.

Perhaps not dyed then.

Perhaps just a foreign herbivore.

The herbivore looked at him silently for a moment, before smirking and turning away. Kyoya's hands twitched, but the teacher call the class to attention and he was forced to let the offense slide for the time being.

He turned his gaze to the teacher. He would crush this herbivore for daring to dismiss him as though he wasn't a Hibari, a carnivore. His mother said to ignore the weaklings, but his father said to crush anyone who dared insult him. Show his strength so that they would never look down on him again.

That was the Hibari way.

He cast one last look at the herbivores name tag taped to his desk.

 _Sawada Shuichi._

 _Herbivore, I will crush you._

That turned out to be easier said than done. The herbivore avoided him at every turn. If Kyoya arrived early, the herbivore would slip in before the bell. If Kyoya arrived later, the herbivore would already be in the classroom. When he tried to tail him after class, the herbivore managed to disappear from his sight, lost in the crowds of students. If Kyoya tried to accost him during lunch or on the playground, the herbivore would always be in the presence of an adult.

It wouldn't have been as insulting if the herbivore didn't smirk and laugh at him at every turn.

He had become so desperate he asked his father for instructions on stalking ones prey. The lesson was brutal, as most lessons from his father were, but he was able to follow the herbivore out of the school yard and onto the much less crowded neighborhood streets.

He approached with a grin when the herbivore turned on a completely empty street and beat him to the ground just like he had been taught.

Looking back on that day, Kyoya sometimes wondered if he had turned back and looked at him would he have seen a smirk? Would he had seen that the injuries he had thought he left weren't all that severe at all?

He didn't look back that day, however. He walked away, back straight and blood humming with what he thought was a successful fight.

It wasn't until years later when he watched vivid green eyes flash with rage and flaming red hair dance in the wind, its color deepened by the blood of the monster that had dare step in the carnivore's path.

A blade of grass turned into a sword with a flick of thin fingers and the fight was over in an instant.

His mother had told him that there were only two types of people in the world. Those that were strong and those that were weak. She told him that there was no in-between. A carnivore will always be a carnivore and a herbivore will always be a herbivore. The Hibari were strong and everyone else was weak. They were carnivores. Everyone else were herbivores.

That was the truth he lived by...

...Until that day.

That day he learned that there were other carnivores out there.

He learned that they could lurk behind the façade of an herbivore.

Despite the bruises, cuts, and likely broken wrist he couldn't help but grin.

* * *

 **I'm hoping writing from Hibari's pov will help me write Hibari from Kurama's pov. lol. Also, I was given nothing on Hibari's past from canon so, much like Nana's past, I improvised. I imagine him being from a very old family/clan that is extremely strict and focuses heavily on strength. They may have once been samurai, but most members now go into the police force to sate their blood lust in a more legal way. (Which sates my love of irony since Kyoya goes into the mafia. lol)**


	30. Chapter 30: The First Guardian

**Timeline: Pre-series. First year of middle school for Hibari, last year of elementary for Tsuna.**

* * *

"Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will."

~Mahatma Gandhi

He had learned early on, if he messed with the little herbivore that the Fox called his brother then the Fox would not be pleased. So, Kyoya put up with the little herbivore for the sake of his spars with the Fox. It was trying at times since the little herbivore was a bit of a chatterbox and followed him around when he couldn't find the Fox to follow around.

It was also troublesome to defend the little herbivore from his many assailants by request of the Fox. Although he got to fight and defend his territory from herds of ruffians, the ones who flocked around the herbivore tended to be weak.

Like these ones.

He raised his tonfa's.

The group smirked and jeered unaware of their impending beatings.

"Another kid?"

"Whatcha goin' ta do ya brat?"

"Ya think you can take us?"

Only the littler herbivore recognized the threat. Likely from living with a carnivore himself.

"Hibari stop." The little herbivore was in front of him. "They're not worth it."

Back straight with arms thrown out, the little herbivores stood between him and his prey. Eyes burned with an unnatural glow, steady and focused on his own. Compelling him to listen. Compelling him to follow.

Something shifted within him.

 _Ah._

 _Not quite a herbivore then._

 _But, also not a carnivore._

A wicked grin made its way across his face as he shoved past him and continued to bite the crowding herbivores within an inch of their life, ignoring the not-herbivores cries of dissent. He stood to the side as the not-herbivore tried to tend to the wounds with his meager supplies of bandages, apologizing profusely despite he himself being bruised and scratched from his earlier tussle with the group.

He didn't know what the little not-herbivore saw in that particular group that he didn't see in his other assailants, but those very same herbivores would later make up his discipline committee, listening and following his every word with varying degrees of admiration and fear. They were useful for keeping the peace in his claimed territory. They were so useful in fact, he chose to ignore their obsessive admiration for the little not-herbivore.

His mother had told him that there were only two types of people in the world. Those that were strong and those that were weak. She told him that there was no in-between. A carnivore will always be a carnivore and a herbivore will always be a herbivore. The Hibari were strong and everyone else was weak. They were carnivores. Everyone else was herbivores.

He learned from the Fox that there were other carnivores out there, some of whom could disguise themselves as herbivores.

It took him a long time to try to figure out where the little not-herbivore fit.

In the end, however, he didn't fit either category.

Unlike his carnivore brother who often hid his nature for reasons Kyoya couldn't comprehend, he was weak in every sense of the word.

Yet, every once in a while there was a flicker of a tiny flame that Kyoya couldn't ignore.

 _(It spoke of strength beyond Kyoya's current understanding and whispered stories of a vast open sky where all the elements danced in perfect harmony.)_

Kyoya tilted his head up to the sky with a smirk.

 _What an interesting thought._

 _Grow stronger little omnivore and maybe I'll listen to you someday._

* * *

 **There you go! Part 2 of Hibari's pov. He's a difficult fellow, but I like him. I'm glad you guys liked my headcanon of his family. I'll probably have another up later today or tomorrow.**


	31. Chapter 31: Temporary Truce

**Timeline: Beginning of Mukuro Arc, before Fuuta was kidnapped.**

* * *

"There cannot be a crisis next week. My schedule is already full."

~Henry A. Kissinger

Tsuna woke to the sound of frantic buzzing.

He rolled over and glanced at the potted plant on his windowsill with a sleepy curiosity. Despite supposedly being a geranium was chowing down on a rather large mosquito, like some sort of Venus Fly Trap.

He blinked.

His gaze turned to Shuichi-nii as his brother slipped quietly into the room. He examined the bug trapped in the flowers clutches for a moment his eyebrows knitting together as he frowned. Tsuna sat up.

Tsuna sat up.

"Shuichi-nii? What is it?"

Whether he was referencing the bug or the flower, even he wasn't sure.

His brother smiled softly at him. "I'm not sure Tsuna, but I'm going to find out. In the meantime, try to keep everyone in the house and don't let them touch you ok?"

He nodded slowly, feeling the customary spike of surprise over his brother not knowing something. It had been happening more frequently lately, with the arrival of Reborn…

Shuichi-nii had a serious look in his eye as he turned and started to walk out of the room. Tsuna felt his stomach drop and he called out.

"Shuichi-nii! Please be careful…" He ducked his head.

"Hiei will be helping me, so I won't be alone." Tsuna peeked up through his bangs and found his brother smiling warmly at him. "But, I will do my best to not get hurt. Wouldn't want mother to worry, would we?"

Tsuna nodded more enthusiastically the knot in his stomach easing slightly. "I'll protect mom, and everyone else while you're gone."

Shuichii-nii blinked slowly before he nodded.

"I know you will, Tsuna."

Tsuna watched him leave the room with a giddy feeling encasing him at his brother's words. He stared down at his hands and curled them into fists. He leaped out of bed suddenly feeling energized and got dressed in record time. It was still early and there was no school, so no one else was awake just yet. He pulled out a fly swatter and began to prowl the house for any stray bugs that may have gotten through the apparent plan defense his brother had set up outside and on every window sill.

Reborn told him that the mark of a truly good boss was whether or not they could protect the people who followed them

He still didn't know or understand this whole mafia business, but he had people he really wanted to protect now and he wasn't going to let them down. Even if his opponents were weird bugs.

His brother believed in him and his friends were counting on him.

That was all that matter to him now.

When Reborn slipped into the house an hour later, bringing with him a couple of the bugs he apparently couldn't see, Tsuna was on them in a moment swatting them towards the closest plant life and watching as the seemingly innocent plant devoured them.

Reborn observed him throughout all of this, without comment.

Tsuna glanced at him wondering what exactly he thought of Tsuna seemingly smacking at air.

Reborn tilted his head slightly. "Is it dangerous?"

"Dunno, but Shuichi-nii said not to let them touch anyone." Tsuna started before pausing. "Can you see them?"

"No. But, judging by the way you moved they're some type of bug, correct?"

Tsuna nodded.

"Hm."

There was an odd glint in his eye that almost seemed triumphant...but Tsuna didn't have time to think too much about it as he saw another couple slip into the house from who knows where. Then again, since Reborn couldn't see them they were probably some type of spirit bug so maybe they were just going through the walls. He'd seen a few ghost do that over the years.

It scared him every time, but he had gotten better at ignoring them.

Calling attention to something other people couldn't see, usually ended in nothing but trouble for him. He was actually surprised that Reborn was taking this so calmly.

Then again, Reborn was just weird.

He winced as he was smacked on the head by his tutor.

"Watch it. I can read minds you know." Reborn chided.

Tsuna pouted. "Hiei-nii says you can't. He says you're just pretending."

That earned him another smack.

He jumped when the doorbell rang. He heard his mother start to shuffle around her room from upstairs, likely trying to get presentable to answer the door, but he beat her to it. He didn't want his mother to accidentally touch one of the bugs if they tried to slip in while the door was open.

"Fufufu, could you be Tsunayoshi Sawada?"

He blinked slowly.

"Um, yes?"

The stranger's smirk widened.

"I'm Mukuro and these are my associates Chikusa and Ken. Your brother sent us."

* * *

 **This was supposed to be up earlier, but I got caught up in preparations for my trip. Should have one more up tomorrow, but then I probably won't update again till after I get back. Thanks for the reviews!**


	32. Chapter 32: Temporary Truce Part 2

**Timeline: Early Mukuro Arc, before Fuuta's kidnapping**

* * *

"Bravery is the capacity to perform properly even when scared half to death."

~ Omar N. Bradley

Reborn tensed on his shoulder as the stranger's eyes landed on him standing on Tsuna's shoulders. The smirk turned into an outright grin.

"Oh my, what's this?" The newly dubbed Mukuro, leaned forward slightly as if to get a closer look while Reborn had his gun trained on his in a millisecond. "Reborn? The Reborn? What are you doing in a random city in Japan?"

"I could ask you the same, Mukuro Rokudo."

Tsuna blinked, he had never heard that tone out of his tutor before. He sounded really serious and was that a trident. He had to stop this!

"Wait!" He waved his hands in the air widely. "We shouldn't fight each other!"

The two turned their attention to him making him almost wilt under the sheer intensity of their looks, but he forced himself to continue. He turned to Mukuro.

"My brother sent you here because of the bugs, right?"

The trident disappeared.

"Fufufu, so you can see them too? How interesting…"

He nodded. "If you can see them too then we should work together to defend ourselves and everyone else from them, till brother can take care of it!"

Mukuro tilted his head to the side and smirked "Hm, well your brother did promise me something if I helped you. So what'll it be Reborn?"

Tsuna could practically hear Reborn grinding his teeth together and he growled lowly.

"Tsuna, these people are criminals…"

"So are you." Tsuna frowned. "Technically all mafia are criminals…"

"No, Tsuna…" He sighed abruptly when Tsuna's attention was caught on one of the bugs meandering towards the door. "Fine, but Mukuro. One toe out of line, you threaten him once and that will be the end of you. I don't care if the Vindice wants you. I will kill you myself if you threaten my student."

Mukuro's smirk didn't falter. "Understood, Mr. Number One Hitman."

From that point onward, everything seemed to descend into madness as per usual as of late. Apparently, the bugs cause people to go rabid, so he had to not only defend the house from the bugs, but also from zombie-like neighbors.

Though if he was honest, that wasn't the difficult part.

No.

The difficult part was trying to corral and prevent more unnecessarily destruction from his friends and temporary allies.

As soon as Gokudera and the kids woke up they wanted to help, but they couldn't see the bugs so they just threw around their weapons randomly. Gokudera himself also didn't like the idea of teaming up with Mukuro and his gang, something about not needed help protecting his boss, and was arguing with Chikusa and Ken every chance he got.

Needless to say, they had to take their defense outside of the house, before it was completely destroyed.

Luckily he had managed to convince Fuuta and his mother to hand back in the house and stay near the plants, but Lambo and I-pin insisted on helping them.

Not only didn't he have trouble instilling basic consideration for collateral damage in his friends, but he also had to manage to instill basic morality in Mukuro and his gang, who apparently thought it was perfectly fine to almost kill the rabid neighbors instead of just knocking them out and swatting the bugs that came out of them into the nearest plant life.

In fact, he was fairly certain the plant life was more helpful than his supposed friends and allies.

Then Yamamoto and his father showed up.

That was actually helpful though, despite neither one being able to see the bugs they had an uncanny knack for hitting and slashing them out of the air with a baseball bat and carving knives. The older Yamamoto went inside to help protect his mother, while Tsuna's Yamamoto managed to ease the tension building up between Gokudera and Mukuro's friends.

Things were going pretty good.

That was until Hibari-nii showed up.

Apparently, he and Mukuro were like oil and water.

They took one look at one another and were immediately at each other's throats.

However, everything seemed to work out in the end.

The bugs eventually faded away and everyone was too exhausted from fighting all day to argue too much over the grand feast his mother and the elder Yamamoto whip up for everyone. Though there was some throwing of food here and there, but Tsuna had come to expect that during most meals so he happily ignore it.

His brother showed up later that night with a couple of delinquent looking boys and Hiei-nii. All of them looking a little singed, cut up and exhausted.

Despite the stress, bruises and sore muscles he couldn't help but grin brightly when he brother sent him a proud smile.

* * *

 **Since guest asked, I'm going up to Montana to visit family. Dunno how my internet connection will be, last time it was horrendous, so that's why I don't think I'll update till after I get back on the 9th. Thanks for all the reviews!**


	33. Chapter 33: Flames that Shatter Chains

**Timeline: Mukuro's Arc. Fuuta's kiddnapping avoided?**

* * *

"Home is where you feel at home and are treated well."

~Dalai Lama

Tsuna paused in the middle of entering the living room eye scanning over the familiar faces with bubbling fondness. Gokudera and Chikusa were talking excitedly in the corner about UMA's or something, Tsuna wasn't really sure. Well, more accurately Gokudera was chatting, but Tsuna had seen Chikusa nodding and adding a few short words here and there. He could see Yamamoto and Ken outside through the open sliding glass door seemingly playing catch while the little kids Lambo and I-pin tried to steal the baseball midair.

His mother was accosting Mukuro where he sat in one of the chairs with a book open in his lap, asking brightly what type of food he liked and trying to shove some treats she had made into his hand.

"Mou, Mukuro-kun you're too thin! Eat some Onigiri! I made them just for you!"

His brother was sitting on the couch a book in hand with Fuuta stretched out on the floor drawing a picture by his feet. Tsuna watched as his brother covered his mouth with his hand to hide a snicker as their mother managed to shove a rice ball into the protesting Mukuro's hand.

"It's best not to argue with Mother, Mukuro-san. Especially when she's trying to feed you." His brother's voice carried a hint of laughter that made the Mukuro turn his glare on him.

Tsuna smiled as he stepped into the room.

He felt Reborn shift on his head but ignored his tutor's tension.

It had been a week since the fight with the weird bugs and their temporary truce was starting to become not so temporary. Not that the three new additions to the household would admit it. Mukuro seemed to have some strange obsession with threating to possess him or something like that, but Tsuna had grown up with both Hibari and Hiei-nii so he was used to that sort of thing. Hiei-nii even threatened to eat him when he was a kid! Though that was only once and he was fairly certain his brother lectured the shorter boy for that thoroughly.

Besides, despite Reborn claims that Mukuro was extremely dangerous, Tsuna hadn't felt seriously afraid of the older boy.

He smiled when Mukuro sent him a halfhearted glare as he bit into the unwanted snack. His mother clapped her hands and spun away to go harass Chikusa and Gokudera about eating. Tsuna was fairly certain she was on a mission to fatten everyone in the household to at least twice their current weight.

His smile faded slightly when his eyes landed in the thin ridge of Mukuro's shoulder.

Then again, twice their current weight would probably a healthier weight for their new guests. They looked a bit worse for wear when they arrived. Tsuna hadn't missed the way they marveled at being able to shower, change into clean clothes and sleep on the extra futons laid out in the living room for them. He glanced away nervously when Mukuro noticed his glance and glared more heatedly. His mismatched eyes flashing with a knowing glint.

The older boy had the same uncanny ability Reborn and his brother had to know exactly what he was thinking.

Hiei-nii, Tsuna knew, actually read his mind (though he still didn't know how), but those three just seemed to know by facial expressions and body language alone. Sometimes not even that since Reborn often knew what he was thinking despite sitting on top of his head and not being able to see his face.

Mukuro opened his mouth and Tsuna prepared himself for another complicated conversation with a slew of backhanded insults and comments with hidden meanings and implications that made Tsuna's head spin and Reborn tense. Tsuna never felt like he was in danger of the other boy, but it sure was hard to talk to him. No matter what Tsuna said, the older boy took the worst possible implication from even the most benign word choice.

Tsuna had a sneaking suspicion that he was searching for a reason to hate him since he didn't do this with anyone else.

 _(And Tsuna knew why too. He remembered that awful conversation he had with Reborn. Where his tutor explained just who Mukuro and his little gang were. He guessed Reborn wanted to scare him into trying to convince his brother and mother to turn the three out, but Tsuna couldn't stop thinking about how utterly painful and terrifying being experimented on must have been. He could see its lingering effects in the way they shied away from his mother's kindness. Sometimes he felt like he could almost see the lingering memories in the shadows clouding their eyes. In the end, even though he was a little nervous about them being fugitives, he didn't say a word about them sleeping in his living room.)_

The knock on the front door was a godsend and he leaped to his feet.

"That must be Ryohei-nii! He said he'd come over later! I'll go get it!"

Or at least he hoped it was Ryohei-nii he wasn't sure if he could deal with another fight between Mukuro and Hibari. He wasn't even sure why they hated one another. He couldn't get a coherent word out of either of them. Mukuro just laughed creepily and claimed to dislike rabid dogs, while Hibari muttered something about carnivores intruding on his territory. Reborn mentioned something about his cloud instincts reacting to a threat to his sky, but Tsuna still wasn't sure what all the weather analogies meant.

 _(But Hibari did seem to take more offense from Mukuro's threats toward Tsuna than anyone else. Tsuna still wasn't sure what he thought about that.)_

It was not Ryohei-nii at the door.

"Is this the Sawada residence?"

Tsuna opened his mouth, but he couldn't make a noise. He could feel himself shaking as he stared wide-eyed at the ominous cloaked figures standing on his doorstep. He wasn't sure why, but just looking at them made his stomach knot up and his teeth chatter in fear.

"I see you've finally decided to show up." Reborn murmured lowly, tugging lightly at Tsuna's hair. "Tsuna step aside. These are the Vindice."

The Mafia law enforcers.

Reborn had told them who they were and had told him that they'd come for Mukuro, Chikusa and Ken.

He told him that they were terrifying.

But, this was…

 _(Something was wrong, wrong, wrong. Something deep inside screamed at him to back away. To not engage.)_

"We have discovered Mukuro Rokudo's trick and have taken Lancia into custody to be interrogated. Where are the criminals?"

Tsuna wasn't sure which one spoke, but the voice was low and grating like they didn't talk often.

"Livingroom," Reborn replied simply.

Tsuna jerked, a flash of betrayal cut through him, but he couldn't force his body to move as the three figures stepped by him with a swish of their cloaks and the faint rattle of chains.

As usual, Reborn read his conflicting emotions like a children's book. He jumped from his head and tugged him towards the living room, where the murmured of voices had suddenly been silenced.

"Tsuna, although they can be stubborn on some issues the Vindice do allow for negotiations. In fact, they are more lenient with the Vongola family that most mafia groups. And you will be the Vongola Tenth."

"I don't want to be a Mafia boss." He murmured on reflex.

His eye's scanned the room. Nearly everyone was on their feet. Frozen. He could see his mother trembling in the corner with the younger kids sheltered behind her. Gokudera looked pale where he stood by a confused Yamamoto, holding onto the baseball players arm probably to prevent him from interfering. His brother stood slightly in front of their mom, face blank.

Chikusa, Ken, and Mukuro were the only ones not on their feet.

Instead, they were kneeling in the middle of the room as two of the three Vindice members stood behind them. Ken already had a bruise forming on his cheek, which told Tsuna that their position wasn't exactly voluntary.

"Mukuro Rokudo, Chikusa Kakimoto, and Ken Joshima. You three are under arrest for breaking Mafia law."

Tsuna knew from the beginning that this odd little truce wouldn't last.

Reborn said it wouldn't last.

Mukuro said it wouldn't last.

He knew that Mukuro was a criminal hunted by the mafia.

He knew that the mafia law would eventually come after him.

He was mean and a little bit scary.

His backhanded insults and circling conversations made Tsuna's head hurt.

But…

Their eyes met.

Chains rattled as the Vindice moved.

Tsuna saw fear.

He wasn't sure what happened next, but something burned in his chest and his vision fractured. He didn't feel himself move, but suddenly he was standing in front of the three. The chains wrapped around his arms were so cold it felt like they were burning. They tangled themselves around his forearms and cut into his skin, but the flames inside of him only burned brighter at their touch.

Small droplets of blood dripped onto the floor at a steady pace.

Normally he'd freak out.

He didn't like pain or blood. Reborn was constantly lecturing him about screaming and crying over even the smallest injuries.

But, that didn't matter right now.

Because if those chains weren't around his own arms then they'd be around Mukuro, Chikusa and Ken.

 _And he couldn't allow that._

"Tsunayoshi Sawada." The Vindice member murmured. "Step aside. You are not to interfere with our arrest or you will be arrested as well."

"Tsuna is the candidate for the next Vongola Boss." Replied Reborn calmly. "You cannot simply arrest him."

"We can and we will." The Vindice voice was cold. "Step aside Tsunayoshi Sawada."

He didn't move.

If he did then they'd take the three away.

He couldn't allow that.

 _(He wouldn't allow that. There was something in his chest that was burning, burning, burning. It had been simmering for so long, but now it was like a bonfire in his chest.)_

He glared up at the bandaged figure in front of him.

"I want to negotiate for their release."

"No." The response was immediate.

Flames licked at his arms, shattering the chains.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada."

The group step towards him in unison, but Tsuna still felt no fear.

"Ah, thank you Hiei. That was good timing."

Eyes turned to flashing green as his brother slowly stepped up to the cloaked figures with a smile on his face. Distantly Tsuna noticed that his brother wasn't really as calm as he seemed to be. With his vision fractured he could see the tension in his body, the edge in his smile and the shadow in his eyes. Every line in his body seemed to scream that he was angry; livid even.

"If you won't make a deal with my brother, then how about this?"

Tsuna blinked as his brother held out a fancy looking scroll. He glanced at Hiei, who had apparently entered the room during the commotion. He was scowling fiercely at the Vindice, dull red eyes practically sparking with annoyance.

The chains were gone, but Tsuna didn't move.

Instead, he watched. With his weird fractured vision, he saw a lot more than he normally could. Things like his brother's rage and Reborn's concern. He blinked slowly and watched at one of the Vindice took the scroll and began to read.

He noticed the confusion, the shock and for the first time, he noticed something else about the masked figures. There was a certain sorrow etched into their figures, their very movements. Like they themselves were weighed down with chains. Something deep inside him whispered that things weren't as they seemed. Something, something was wrong.

But, his vision was starting to blur.

"A letter from Lord Koenma is sufficient. However, should they step out of line again…"

They left the threat hanging as they swept out of the room as silent as they came.

 _(Safe. Everyone was safe now. He could tell. So, so he could relax.)_

The burning within him faded away and with it his remaining strength. Its disappearance also brought back a horrid pain that spread through his body and made him sway on his feet.

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-sama!"

"Tsuna-nii!"

He could distantly hear the voices of his friends and family, but he couldn't reply. He fell back. Arms wrapped around him, preventing him from hitting the floor. He blinked up at mismatched eyes and felt himself smile despite the pain.

"Vongola..."

"Ah, you're alright. That's good. I'm glad." He whispered. "Sorry…I'm useless. I…couldn't really help in the end."

With that, he was out like a light.

Unaware of the impact his actions had on a certain group of would-be assassins that had until that point been planning his death. It seemed in bad taste now though.

* * *

 **Well...it's been a while...yeah. Thing is this chapter was written then rewritten multiple times until I was happy. I had to walk away from it for a little while in order to actually finish it.** **Also, life stuff. I live in Houston, you see, so things got a little...wet. We're doing good now though! Anyway, t** **There were several small things I wanted to establish, that'll be explored more in the full story (If I ever finish chapter 3 arrggg!), that I had a hard time with, since Tsuna isn't exactly the most observant fellow outside of Hyper will mode. Just little things like a budding inferiority complex that even he doesn't realize, or Mukuro's struggle to accept this life by being a general ass. Things like that.**

 **Anywho, till next time my beautiful readers! I love all of you and am super, super flattered by your reviews!**


	34. Chapter 34: Aftermath

**Yo, happy Saturday. Gotta write two 8 page essays next weekend, so I'm going to try and update all ( Or most, or some at the very least) of my stories this weekend.**

* * *

"Experience is simply the name we give our mistakes."

Oscar Wilde

He glanced over his injured student. His head and arms were covered in bandaged from the chains and burns he sustained during the short confrontation. It was frankly shocking the boy had managed to do what he did. Forcing his body into a semi-hyper dying will mode without a pill or bullet to stimulate the change.

As outstanding as it was, though there was a reason why it took intensive training and exposure to dying will flames before someone could even attempt to reach that state and even then most flame users never did.

He forced his body past its limits and now he was suffering for it.

Reborn reached over and rested his hand on his students bandaged forehead.

He sat on the night table. He didn't sigh, but he came close to it. The boy was sleeping peacefully now. An improvement from the fevered mutters and whimpers that had been plaguing him for several hours.

The whispered words gave away much about his student. Information he would normally be ecstatic to find out.

However, he felt no joy from the mutters today and it wasn't just because of the company in the room with him. He tilted his fedora down over his eyes and glance at the other occupant of the room. The boy was curled in the farthest corner where the light of the moon did not reach him. Mismatched eyes flashed when the boy noticed Reborns attention on him.

He didn't move, however, and he probably wouldn't until his wayward student showed signs of waking.

Newly bonded guardians tended to be a bit clingy, after all.

( _Mukuro wasn't the only one, though. There was a pile of worried future guardians sleeping out in the hallway and if that wasn't Hibari skulking on the tree outside Tsuna's window he'd eat his hat.)_

But of all of Tsuna's new and potential guardians, Mukuro was the most in tune with his element. Which likely made the situation all the more stressful for him. He was battling between his new bond and his hatred for the Vongola and the mafia in general.

This time he did sigh.

Despite what many may think he was not infallible. He made mistakes and misjudged situations just like everyone else. And despite what that Colonnello said, he was also perfectly willing to admit he made a mistake.

 _(To himself at least.)_

And he definitely made one here.

He had been so thrown off by the situation with the invisible bugs and Shuichi's being...just Shuichi, that he hadn't noticed the signs of a tentative bond forming between the two boys.

If he was honest with himself, he didn't even consider the possibility. Mostly because he had his mind on other potential mist users.

 _(Choosing a mist guardian was a delicate process in the Vongola due to the whole affair with the Primo's mist guardian. With that in mind, he had started creating a list of potential guardians whose personalities and abilities would suit Tsuna.)_

No. He didn't see the signs until he got a look at the boy's face after the Vindice had disappeared into the living room. He realized then that everything that occurred from that point onward would be out of his control.

One simply did not get between a sky and their newly bonded guardian, especially an untrained decendent of the Primo Vongola.

The fact that the Vindice were willing to fight that battle only showed how much they had been insulted by Mukuro's escape. They would be especially temperamental for a while after this. He'd have to inform the 9th to be extra cautious for the time being when it came to dealings with them. It was probably best to simply avoid it all together if they could.

He sighed.

Speaking of dealings.

He jumped down from the nightstand and walked towards the door. He only briefly glanced at the tense mist user in the corner, before slipping out the room. He could trust his student with his guardian, even if said guardian had all but sworn to kill him just yesterday. The 9th's storm guardian was the same way if the stories he heard held merit and now the man was his most loyal supporter.

In any case, he had some more pressing matters to attend to now that his student's fever had broke.

He had run his mind in circles, he had even run through his personal database of names and titles from mafia families around the world while he sat with his student. However, the only thing that brought up any leads was a simple internet search, but what it described...

Well, it had been a long time since Reborn had believed in any sort of god or gods, much less put much consideration into the afterlife.

 _(In_ _his kind of work, it was really best not to think about it.)_

He really needed to talk to Shuichi.

Preferably with a gun.

* * *

 **Wrote this on my tablet, so when I transferred it to here there was a lot of errors. lol. Note to self, grammar/spelling check on tablet isn't so great.**


End file.
